outcasted
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: TFA.When a group of teenagers are chosen by the all spark,they must fight evil,face challenges,find love,and discovred who they really are.And they don't do it alone.Note that this is nothing close to Sarigirl008 story.It's different from hers.
1. Chapter 1

Outcasted chapter 1: A new friend

The sun was rising over Lake Erie, a lake that was near to a huge city known as Detroit. On the docks, stood a girl who looked like she was ten years old. Her hair was brown and short, it was almost boyish, and she was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, long black pants, and silver shoes. Her eyes light blue eyes were watching the sun set.

? : _Beautiful…_

? : Bailey!

The girl, who was named Bailey, turned around to see woman who had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red shirt, black pants, matching shoes, and matching jacket. She was waving to her.

Bailey: Coming mom!

As so as she made her way towards her mother, a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, bright brown pants, brown shoes, his hair was short and black, his eyes were brown.

Mom: Be careful getting in Bailey, Jim help her get in.

Jim: Ok Ruby, ok.

The man, who was named Jim, helped his daughter get in the small motor boat. After Bailey was safely in the boat, Jim helped his Wife in the boat.

Bailey: What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!

Ruby: Ok, ok. But let me sit down first…

Jim: … And let me start the boat. Till then, have a seat.

Bailey sat down next to her mother, while her father went over to the boat's control, and put in the key, it rumble for a minute, then started up. It started at slow pace, and it began to speed up. Bailey didn't waste time getting to the front, she looked out to the endless blue, and swung her arms up and yelled…

Bailey: I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD! TAKE THAT JUSTIN BIEBER!

Her parents laughed at the joke their daughter made, she wasn't a fan of Justin Bieber, she wasn't a fan at all of him. After the moon was over them a bit, when the motor began to stop. Both Bailey and her mom got a worry look on their faces.

Ruby: Jim, what's wrong?

Jim: I don't know…

Bailey: Can you fix it?

Jim: I'll try… till then, go have a seat.

The two girls walked over to the bench, both with worried looks.

Bailey: Are we going to be ok?

Ruby: We'll be fine…

Jim: GAH!

The two girls saw sparks coming out of the controls, soon, the boat began to move, at a fast pace. Ruby was holding onto the side of the boat.

Ruby: JIM, WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Jim: WE HAVE TO GET OFF THE SHIP, NOW!

Bailey: THE KEY!

She ran over to grab the key from the controls, only to be shot by a powerful jolt of sparks coming out. She flew over her parents and landed in the cold water. As much as she loved the water, there was one problem, she couldn't swim, she repeatedly kicked her legs trying to avoid getting under the waves. Each time she came up she saw her family trying to put out the fire, but the fifth time she came up she saw a huge explosion on the boat, and heard screaming, the next thing she saw the world going black.

Bailey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She woke up and saw she was in her room, safe and sound. It was all just a dream. That memory had been haunting her for three years since. She looked over to the desk on her left to see a picture of her parents, and a key attached to a silver chain.

Bailey: Mom, dad… just need a few hour sleep…

She turned to sleep on her left, covered her head with the blanket, and was about drifted off to sleep, when…

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

She peek under the blanket, she was not in the mood for this. She began to press the snooze button on her alarm clock, when it didn't snooze; she began to bang it with her fist, when it still wouldn't snooze, she threw it on the ground, and when it still wouldn't snooze, she threw a book at it, finally, there was silence…

GRUMBLE

Bailey: Really? REALLY?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET ME SLEEP IN?!

GRUMBLE

Bailey: Fine.

She got out of her bed; she was wearing a blue shirt, and dark blue pants. She stomped down stairs, into the kitchen, and got ready to eat breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms, orange milk, and made her toast. After she eat her breakfast, she wash her dished, and got ready to face the day, which wasn't her favorite thing to do in the morning. She brushed her teeth and hair, she put on some cloths. She was now wearing a short sleeve blue shirt, black shorts, and her silver shoes, she was wearing a black vest, in the area where her heart was, it had gold beads shaped as a heart. She grabbed her skateboard, which had ocean begins all over it, went down stairs, open the door, and skateboard to the beach. When she go there, she walked to the shore, but was at safe distance, even thought it was three years since the boat accident, she been afraid of water.

Bailey: _I miss you guise so much…_

Every time she went to the beach and looked out to it, she'd always remember the memory, she'd always cried, not a lot, but she'd cried. When the water touched her shoes, she'd let out a scream, it was loud, but she was the only one there. She got so scared; she jumped on a nearby rock and waited till it went away. When it went, she let out a sight of relived. She noticed a strange light under the rock. She got down behind the rock, and with all her might, she tried to move it. After 10 or 11 minutes, the rock was moved. Under the rock was a crystal of some kind, is was long, blue, and bright.

Bailey: Wow… what is this? It's beautiful…

Before she could touch, it flew towards where her golden heart beads were. It didn't hurt her or anything, just felt weird. It went in her skin, and turned her golden heart beads turned into a blue heart beads.

Bailey: Weird…

CRASH

She looked over her shoulder and saw a boy with brown skin, he was wearing a yellow and black jacket, his shorts were yellow, his baseball hat was yellow and black, his shoes were the same as his hat. She couldn't tell weather if he had hair or not because of his hat. She also saw a boy who was a lot taller and buffer than the boy. His brown hair was something that came out of military school, he wore a black shirt with a skull on, his shorts were light brown, and his shoes were a weird color brown. He had freckles, and one of his front teeth were sticking out.

Bailey: Buford…

Buford: Now, I'm going to ask you again, whatcha doin'?

? : None of your bee wax…

The bully narrowed his eyes, he grab his jacket, and threw to some nearby garbage cans. Bailey didn't waste any time grabbing her skate board, running to the exit, hopping on her skate board, and skate boarding to the fight. The bully was walking toward the boy, hitting his fist on his palm.

Buford: Hehe…

Bailey: BUFORD, SIT!

The boys looked over their shoulders to see Bailey rolling on her skate board, Buford smiled, he was always glad to see her. The boy eyes widen, he never saw a girl like her before, he could feel his face getting hotter.

? : Wow… (Blushing)

Buford: Hi bailey.

Bailey: Don't "Hi Bailey" ME! WHAT DO ARE YOU DOING?!

Buford: Ummm… asking him what he's doing.

Bailey: OH! Don't tell me he gave me that excuse…

? : He gave you that excuse.

Bailey: Do you think I'm blind?

Buford: Ummmmmm…

Bailey: If I see bugging this boy again, you'll have answer to me. GOT IT?!

Buford: Yep…

Bailey: Now get, or I'll make you get.

Buford slowly backed away from Bailey, he was kind of afraid of her. She may be small, but she was tough, tougher than he was. The boy got up and slowly bushed himself off, but he kept his eyes on Bailey, so far, she was the highlight of his day. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't hurt, he looked down on the ground, he didn't want her to see that.

Bailey: You ok?

? : Yeah, thanks.

Bailey: No problem, he's always picking on other people. Hey, why don't I buy you something from burger bot?

? : You don't have to…

Bailey: It's the lease I can do.

? : Well, ok. By the way, what's your name?

Bailey: Bailey. Yours?

? : My friends call me Bee.

Bailey: I can see why.

The two laughed, and walked to burger bot, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of red eyes from an ally on the other side of the street.

? : Perfect…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Outcasted chapter 2: the two bees'

Bailey was eating a burger bot meal with her new friend, Bee. He had got bully by a boy named Buford, a bully who had a crush on Bailey, which made her feel sick.

Bailey: So Bee, how are you liking Detroit?

Bee: It's great.

Bailey: How long have you been here?

Bee: A while now. You?

Bailey: My whole life. Are you living alone?

Bee: No, I'm living with my friends.

Bailey: What are their names?

Bee: Well, Oscar is a firefighter, Simon is in the military, Brain is a football player, Ray is a doctor, and Peter and James are kind of like ninjas.

Bailey: Cool.

Bee: What about you?

Bailey smiled slowed turned into a frown, and looked down.

Bailey: …My parents are dead, so I'm living alone…

Bee: I-I'm Sorry. I-I didn't mean to-

Bailey: No, it's not ok. A lot of people ask me that a lot, so no big deal.

Bee: I-If you say so. I-I won't ask any more.

Bailey: Really? When I say that, they always want to know.

Bee: So… You want me to know?

Bailey: Not really.

Bee: So what do you do all day?

Bailey: Anything!

Bee: So you can eat ice cream for breakfast?!

Bailey: I never thought of doing that, you sir, are a genus.

Bee: Really? Cause Oscar thinks I go to fast.

Bailey: My grandpa thinks I'm restless.

Bee: Restless?

Bailey: I don't know what it really means, but I think his meaning mean, I keep going till I fall asleep.

Bee: Oh. Does that happen a lot?

Bailey: Not really, I go to sleep with like one-third, one-fourth of energy in me.

Bee: What do you do all day?

Bailey: Skate board, run from Buford, and walked on the beach.

Bee: Huh. Hey! You want to go the beach?

Bailey: Sure.

They threw away the left-over food and walked to the beach. When they got there, they walked across, found a spot to sit, and looked out to the sunset.

Bee: Beautiful.

Bailey: Yep.

Bee turned his head to see there were tears in Bailey eyes.

Bee: Bailey?

Bailey: I'm sorry. I-It just that, every time I look out at the sun set, I remember my parents.

Bee saw her wipe the tears away from her eyes. He felt so bad about her living alone, taking to her the beach to open up her memory; he wanted to help her, but how?

Bee: Bailey, if you need anything, anything at all… you let me know.

Bailey: Can you keep a secret?

Bee: Sure!

Bailey: You are the only guy I can talk to. Besides Buford. All he does is flex in muscles at me! But you, you're different from any boy who tried to impress me. I like that in a boy. Thank you.

Bee: No problem… (Blushing)

They continued to watch the sun set. After 35 minutes, Bailey fell backwards, and went to sleep. Bee smiled, she looked cute when she was asleep. He was about to pick her up when something began to ring.

Bee: Hello?

? : Hey there little buddy!

Bee: Oh. Hey Bulkhead, what's up?

Bulkhead: Just wondering where you are and what you're doing.

Bee: Hang at the beach with my new friend, Bailey.

Bulkhead: Is he nice?

Bee: SHE is.

Bulkhead: Oh… So are you coming back or what?

Bee: Actually…

Bulkhead: What?

Bee: I might be a little while longer… Cover for me?

Bulkhead: Well… I…

Bee: Thanks' buddy!

He end his call, carefully picked up Bailey and her skateboard, and walked to her house, her address was on the bottom of her skateboard. He found her house in no time. He opened the door and walked inside.

Bee:_ nice place…_

He walked up the stairs, open the door, and carefully put her down on the bed. He looked over at the desk, and saw her parents and ten year old Bailey in the picture. Then saw a key, it had words that said, S.S. Bailey Hearts.

Bee: _Bailey Hearts? That must be her last name._

He looked at Bailey, he notice one of her hands were open.

Bee: _This must be important to her…_

He bended on one knee, and put the key in her hand, and closed her hand. He got up, creped out her room, and slowly closed the door. He walked down the stairs, and saw the couch.

Bee: _never slept on one of those before…_

He walked over and sat on the couch. He stared to fall asleep, and soon enough, fell asleep.

Meanwhile in a burned down building… a huge green and white robot with a white star on his shoulder, his jaw… I can't explain his jaw, was talking to an 8 year old girl with brown skin, red hair, and an orange and cream dress with matching boots.

? : HE WHAT?!

Bulkhead: He's staying a girl's house.

? : You think he'll be all right?

Bulkhead: Don't worry Sari, he said she's nice.

Sari: She better be. With everything going on, you know the all spark getting shattered, my dad disappearing…

Bulkhead: don't worry Sari. He'll be fine.

Sari: I hope you're right.

Meanwhile on a blimp… a gray and purple robot that was about 50 feet tall or so, his skin was a pale blue, and his eyes were red. One of his eyes rounder then the other, which was zooming in and out, as if he was looking for something.

? : Come on, where are you?

He turned his head left and right over and over, again and again, until his round eye began to beep. He smiled an evil smile.

? : So there you are…

His ear began to beep.

? : What? Yes I found it and one of them… I going to go and get it. What? Fine. But first thing in the morning… I'm going after it, with or without.

He transformed into a fight jet and flew to the woods, where his partner was waiting for him.

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Outcasted chapter 3: the real him

Bailey was slowly turning over; she was having a weird dream. It wasn't her memory, but in her dream, she was running from a giant shadow. She looked back to see the shadow was aiming a gun at her. It fired, and then Bailey woke up, face first on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief.

Bailey: 1) Ow. And 2) how did I get here?

She picked herself off the ground, and notice her hand was closed. She opened up her hand to see the key. Her eyes didn't leave the key; it had been years since she wore it. She smiled at the key before she put in around her neck. She then got up and walked down stairs and was about to go in the kitchen, when…

? : Hmmmmm…

She nearly jumped; she turned and slowly walked towards the couch. She slowly looked over the couch, to see Bee, a boy she meet yesterday who was getting bullied by a boy named Buford, a bully who had a secret crush on her, which again, made her feel sick. She smiled.

Bailey: _So you're the one who got me here._

She toke a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lugs.

Bailey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bee: GAHHHH!

Bee fell to the ground, face first. He pushed himself up and shook his head. He then looked up to see Bailey smiling.

Bee: Not. Funny.

Bailey: You're right, it was VERY funny.

The two laughed at the joke.

Bailey: So, how do you take your eyes?

Bee: You're not mad?

Bailey: No, unless you kissed me good night.

Bee: W-WHAT?! N-NO! I-I wouldn't do that. (Blushing)

Bailey: Relax, I'm kidding. (Slightly blushing)

Bee: Over easy.

Bailey: Cool.

Bailey cooking the eggs while Bee was pouring orange juice. When breakfast was ready, they began eating.

Bailey: Bee I need to tell you something.

Bee: Ok.

Bailey: I had a weird dream. I was being chase by a giant shadow. He shots some kind of gun at me, and then I wake up. But I know the shadow, like I've seen it before. Do you know what it means?

Her eyes widen when she saw Bee's eyes blinking and glowing blue. She walked over to Bee, and waved her hand in his face over and over again. After 5 minutes of this weirdness, Bee blinks and shakes his head.

Bailey: Are you ok?

Bee: We have to get out of here, NOW!

Bee grabs Baileys hand and runs out the door, but stops when a fighter stares to land in front of the two.

Bailey: What the… Is this guy crazy?!

Bee: It's not a guy…

When he said that, it transformed in a giant robot, 50 feet tall. Its armor was purple and gray, its skin was an icy blue, his eyes were red, and one of his eyes was rounder then the other one. The robot hovered a foot off the ground. He looked down on the two teenagers, and smiled.

Bee: … It's a robot.

? : Vell, vell, what do we have here? An autobot and a human.

Bailey: A what-bot?

Bee: What do you want Blitzwing?

The robot, who was known as Blitzwing, his face began to spin, until it stop on a face that was red, and his eyes were red, like the first one was.

Blitzwing: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! I'VE COME TO TAKE THE ALL SPARK FRAGMENT!

Bailey: The all what?

Bee: I don't have one, so that means… oh on…

Blitzwing: HAND OVER THE ALL SPARK FRAGMENT, TINY HUMAN!

Bee had to think fast, he needed to protect his friend. Bailey had already had a good idea, she just hoped he'll go along with it.

Bailey: WHOA… what's that?

Bee looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Blitzwing: WHAT'S WHAT?!

Bailey: That huge shadow?! Do you see it Bee?

That when Bee got what she was saying.

Bee: Yeah, I see it, and it's huge, it's bigger then you are!

Blitzwing: IMPOSTABLE!

He turned around to see nothing. Blitzwing face turned back into his blue face.

Blitzwing: Strange. You said there was a-

He turned around to see the two kids had vanished. He turned to his left to see them making a getaway. Bee was gripping Bailey's hand as tight as he could. Blitzwing face sung again, and this time, his face was black and his mouth and eyes were red.

Blitzwing: OH! Are we playing tag? I'M IT!

He transformed into his fighter jet form, and chased after them. Bailey looked up to find the jet coming in, and fast.

Bailey: Bee, he's catching up to us!

Bee: We have to get out of here! Keep running!

Bee put his finger to his ear.

Bee: Blukhead? Can you hear me?

Bulkhead: Bumble Bee, what the matter?

Bee: Blitzwing is on our tail!

Bulkhead: WHAT?! I'm- wait a minute, "our" tail?

Bee: Bailey is with me! I think she has an all spark fragment with her!

Bulkhead: WHAT?! THAT'S what the energy is coming form! Where are you?

Bee: We'll on our way to the docks, meet us a dino-bot island.

Bulkhead: I'm on my way!

Bailey: Were you talking to someone on your ear? And, who was that?

Bee: It's a long story, I'll explain everything, I promise. Until then, I need you to make him mad.

Bailey: Are YOU crazy?!

Bee: He can transformer in a jet and a tank all because of his faces!

Bailey: So if he's mad…

Bee: He transformers into a tank. And tanks are not good at sharp turns.

Bailey: Ok, I'll give it a shot. A HEY BLITZBRAIN, WHY DO HAVE THREE FACES? COULDN'T CHOOSE WHICH FACE WAS ULGER?!

Blitzwing shot an icy laser at them, but missed.

Bailey: WOW. MY GRANDMA SHOTS BEETER THEN YOU!

Blitzwing: I WILL CRUSH YOU!

When he said that, he transformed in to the same color as the jet, but in a tank form. He hit the ground so hard, it made the ground shook, and nearly made Bailey lose her balance, but she continued to run. They were almost to the docks, all they had to do is turn on the next left. It was so sharp, that Blitzwing skied in to the water.

Bee: That was awesome! We'll need a boat to get there.

Bailey used her free hand to look at her key. It was time to face it.

Bailey: I know what boat we can take…

Bee: Really? Which one?

Bailey: I'll let you know.

They ran on the docks, and Bailey was looking for the boat that matched her key. They were almost at the end of the dock, when Bailey found the boat.

Bailey: Here!

The two hurried on to the boat, and made their way to the controls. Bailey put her key into the key hole, and started it up. The boat toke off at a slow pace, but speeded up not long after.

Bailey: Bee, there's something I have to tell you…

Bee: What is it?

Bailey: I'm afraid of the ocean!

Bee: WHAT?! When were you going to tell me this?!

Bailey: When I had a better change to!

Bee: Ok, we'll almost there! Hang in there!

Not after a while, they reached the dock on dino-dot Island. Bee toke Bailey's hand once more, and ran into some bushes. He looked out to see if Blitzwing was there, he wasn't.

Bee: Bulkhead where are you?

Bailey: Bee can you please tell me what the heck is going on here?!

Bee: Sigh ok. My real name is Bumble Bee, I'm a robot. I was send by Optimus prime to go and find the all spark fragment. But when I meat you, I forgot the danger I was putting you through, I'm sorry.

Bailey: SO WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?! I THOUGH I CAN TRUST YOU! I THOUGH… I though… I though you like me… I guess I was wrong (turning away)

Bee: B-Bailey it's not like that! I didn't want you getting hurt! I-I was trying to protect you.

Bailey: How do I know you're not lying again? (Trying not to cry)

Bee: … You can't.

There was a moment of quite, until there was a ripping sound of trees behind them. They turned around to see Blitzwing, with his icy blue face.

Blitzwing: Vell, vell there you are.

Bee: Oh yeah, we don't have lungs.

Bailey: Anything else you're hiding?!

Blitzwing face turned into his crazy face.

Blitzwing: Ohhhhhh, someone is in trouble…

Bee: Stay out of this, hey here comes Blukhead!

Blitzwing: WHAT?! NOW!?

He turned to see nothingness. Blitzwing turned back to his smart face. (A.K his cold face)

Blitzwing: But there's no one-

He turned to see the two were gone once more.

Blitzwing: This joke is getting old…

Bumble Bee was running, holding Bailey's hand and running as fast as his human legs could carry him. Bailey was running out of breath, she did know how long she can keep going till she passed out. Bumble Bee put his finger to his ear and tried to call his friend.

Bee: Bulkhead where are you?!

Bulkhead: I'm on my way! Hang in there!

Bee: Hurry!

They hid behind a large rock; bee looked out to see if Blitzwing was there, he wasn't. Bailey was breathing hard. She never ran that fast before.

Bee: Were safe for now. Bailey are you ok?

Bailey didn't answer him, and not because she was mad at him for lying to him. Bee saw this coming, she was mad at him.

Bee: Bailey, I only did this to protect you from trouble; I only ask your forgiveness.

Bailey still didn't answer him; she had caught her breath, but was still mad. He notice that one of her hand were hanging down, he walked up and was about to grab her hand, when Blitzwing came up. They both let out a gasp; he was now wearing his angry face.

Blitzwing: Now I'm going to say this once and only once, the all spark fragment, GIVE IT TO ME!

Bee: Don't get near her!

He jumped in front of her while the robot was laughing.

Blitzwing: YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT HER?! THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!

Bee: Hey look, here comes Bulkhead.

Blitzwing: I'M NOT FALL FOR THAT AGA-

Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit on the side of the face with a green and silver wrecking ball. He was flung a few feet away from them. The two turned to see a really big green and silver robot with silver stars on his shoulder. His wrecking ball came back to him and turned into a three finger hand.

Bulkhead: Bumble Bee! Oh, hi Bailey.

Bailey: You… TOLD THEM ABOUT ME?!

Bee: Actually I only told him.

Bulkhead: Guess she having a hard time understanding all of this.

Bee: Yep…

Blitzwing: Uhhhh…

The three turned to see Blitzwing trying to get up.

Bee: Bulkhaed, get Bailey somewhere safe!

Bulkhead: What about you?

Bee: I'll be fine! Just go!

The huge green bot nodded and scope up Bailey in his three huge fingers, and ran. Leaving Bumble ready to defend his friends. He toke his watch off and threw on the ground, which made it brake.

Meanwhile in a burned down building, a huge bot who was red, blue, and white, was looking at a screen that showed dino-bot Island. There were four dots on the screen, one was red, another one was green, the third one was yellow, and the last one was a light blue. After a while, the yellow dot disappeared. The bot's eyes widen, this was not a good sign.

? : Is everything alright?

The bot turned his head to see another bot witch was red and white; his face was a light blue.

? : No is Bumble Bee, I can't located him.

? : Where is he?

? : Dino-bot island.

? : Let's go.

The two transformed and drove out of their secret HQ.

Meanwhile back on dino-bot Island, Bulkhead was far from Bumble Bee. Bailey didn't know where ever to be mad or sad. She was still mad at Bee for keeping this from her, but was sad to know that Bee was protecting her and his other friend.

Bulkhead: Bailey?

Bailey: Hum?

Bulkhead: Bumble Bee really does like you; he didn't mean to hurt you.

Bailey didn't answer him; she looked down on the ground, feeling bad for herself, and Bee.

Bailey: _Bumble Bee…_

There was a loud explosion, and cry of pain.

Bulkhead: BUMBLE BEE! Ok Bailey you stay here! I got to see if he's ok.

He sat her down on nearby rock, and ran to help Bumble Bee. She looked to see him running towards Bumble Bee. She turned back and stared down on the ground. She closed her eyes and remembered the time they spent with his, it wasn't a lot, but it was the greatest 24 hours she had ever had. She opened her eyes and knew what she had to do.

Bee: GAK!

Bulkhead: OFF!

The two were thrown to nearby trees. They both had dense in them, and Bumble Bee arm was leaking purple liquid, they were both breathing heavily as Blitzwing got closer, aiming his cannons at them.

Bulkhead: What do we do?

Bee: For now, keep Bailey safe.

Blitzwing: That will not help.

He was ready to shot his icy cannons at them, when…

Bailey: HEY BLITZWING!

He turned to see Bailey was there, ready to fight.

Bee: BAILEY, DON'T!

Bailey: YOU WANT THE ALL SPARK FREAGETMAENT?! WELL COME AND GET IT!

She turned and ran towards the forest.

Blitzwing: I'LL CRUSH YOU!

He transformed in to a tank and stared to chase her.

Bee: We… have to… fellow… her…

He fell to the ground, not moving. Bulkhead heard engines coming his way. The first one was a fire truck, and the other one was an ambulances. They transformed in to the robot form the hide out.

Bulkhead: Optimus, Ratchet!

Optimus: What happened?

Bulkhead: Blitzwing happened. He's chasing Bailey to!

Optimus: Who?

Bulkhead: A friend of Bumble Bee.

Optimus: Ok then, Ratchet, you stay here and take care of Bumble Bee. Bulkhead, you and I will go save Bailey.

Bulkhead: Ok!

The transformed into their vehicle modes and chased after the jet, who was chasing after the girl, leaving Ratchet healing Bumble Bee.

Bee: Ohhhhhhh… w-where's Bulkhead?

Ratchet: He's going to help Prime keep Bailey safe.

Bee: Good.

Ratchet: What is this about this Bailey girl anyway?

Bee: S-She has an all spark fragment in her.

The doctor's eyes widen, this was new.

Meanwhile with the two cars were getting closer to the jet, who was coming in closer to the girl. Bailey was breathing heavy; she had never run this fast before. She tore through trees, bushes, and other things. She was thought she this in the bag, but trip over a log. She slowly picked herself and looked over her shoulder to see that Blitzwing was ready to fire, when a green and silver wrecking ball hit him on the back; he landed on the ground with a loud thump. A small blue hook flew above the fallen plane, and grab Bailey, and came back to Optimus arm. Bailey landed in the palms of his hand.

Bulkhead: I'll hand Blitzwing, hurry and get her away.

The leader nodded and rush out of danger. She looked back at the green bot and back at the bot who was carrying her.

Bailey: Are you… Optimus?

Optimus: Yeah, why?

Bailey: Bee told me about you and the others. Are you the one who send him to try and find an all spark fragments?

Optimus: How do you know about that?

Before she could answer, they made it back to where Bumble Bee and Ratchet were. Bumble Bee was now in his robot from. He turned around and smiled.

Bee: Bailey, you're ok!

Bailey: I'm fine. So this is the real you?

Bee nodded as Optimus set her down on the earth. She turned back around to look back on Optimus. Her gaze made her look up.

Bailey: Wow… you're huge.

Optimus: Thanks… I think.

Ratchet: Bailey is it?

She turned to the medic bot and look up to see his face.

Bailey: Um, yeah. Bailey, Bailey Hearts.

Bee's eyes widen. The boat was also named Bailey Hearts.

Bee: _so that IS your last name!_

Ratchet: Well then, Bailey, is it true that you have an all spark fragment in you?

The leader had a confused look on his face. He looked down at Bailey, who nodded.

Optimus: You have an all spark fragment in you?

Bailey: Are you going to kill me now?

Optimus: No. we'll going to take you somewhere safe, if that ok with your parents?

Bailey: I don't parents…

Optimus: Oh, um… sorry.

Bailey: It's cool.

Then Bulkhead came out, beaten up, and breathing heavy.

Bailey: Bulkhead!

Bulkhead: I'm fine… just tired.

Optimus and Ratchet walked up to the bot to make sure he was ok. Bee was about to, but was stopped by Bailey.

Bailey: Bee, we need to talk.

He nodded and walked a few feet away from the others, who were asking him what happened. Before Bailey could say anything, Bee stared to talk.

Bee: Bailey I'm really am sorry about no telling you this, but…

Bailey: Bee…

Bee: Is just that I didn't want you getting hurt or anything, so…

Bailey: Bee…

Bee: I had to make sure they wouldn't find us, so…

Bailey: Bee!

He stopped talking and looked down at Bailey.

Bailey: I'm sorry.

Bee: Why are you sorry?

Bailey: Cause I didn't believe you, and you got hurt because of me. I just hope you can find it in your… energy source to forgive me.

Bee: 1) It's spark and 2) I will, if you'll forgive me.

Bailey: I do forgive you.

Bee: Me to.

He put his hand down, and Bailey got on it. The two walked over to the three.

Bailey: So what happened?

Bulkhead: I was able to fight Blitzwing for a while, but he shot an icy ray at me, and then flew away.

Bailey: Don't worried; when we see him again, he's going down!

Optimus: That the sprit, now, let's go home. Transform and roll out!

Bailey didn't know what he meant by that, but when she found herself in side a yellow car. She understood. The four drove off the island.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Outcasted chapter 4: animal whisperer

After an hour in the ocean, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and Bumble Bee came out on the beach. Inside of Bumble Bee was a girl named Bailey, who saw clawing on Bee's seat, and was shaking.

Bailey: N-No one s-said anything a-about going into t-the o-ocean…

Bee: Don't worry Bailey, we're out now. So you can stop digging your nails in to me!

Bailey: Op, sorry. So where are we going?

Optimus: To the plant. We all live there.

Bailey: Just you four?

Bee: Just us 8.

Bailey: There are more of you?!

Ratchet: Yep.

Bailey: Cool.

After 30 minutes or so, they arrived in an old burned out building. They transformed back into their robot form. They walked inside to fine a little girl with red hair, brown skin, and was wearing an orange and cream dress with matching boots, watching TV.

Bee: Hey Sari.

The girl, who was named Sari, turned to see the guise and Bailey standing there.

Sari: Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Ratchet, who is this?

Optimus: Sari, meet Bailey. Bailey, this is Sari.

Sari: Nice to meet you.

Bailey: You to.

Sari: So why are you here?

Bailey: I have an all spark fragment inside of me.

Sari: Really?! COOL!

Ratchet: We were going to show her around…

Sari: I can I do it?

Ratchet: Go right ahead.

Sari: Come with me. You can see my room.

She toke Bailey's hand and ran to her room, leaving the four bots smiling. When they were running, Bailey saw two bots coming their way towards them. The first one was black and gold and the other one was white and blue.

? : Sari who's this?

Sari: guise, meet Bailey. Bailey, this Prowl and Jazz.

Jazz: Hey there little lady.

Prowl: Hello there.

Bailey: Hi.

Prowl: So why are you here?

Bailey: I have an all spark fragment in me.

Prowl: How did that happen?

Bailey: It's a long, weird story.

Sari: And we don't have time for long stories! Come on!

Bailey: WHOA!

Jazz: Wait, does Sentinel know about her?!

Sari: Be a good idea if he didn't know!

Bailey: It was nice meeting you two!

The two girls ran into the room Sari room was located, and the door closed behind them. The two looked at each other, and continued to walk to the living room

Prowl: Bailey seems nice.

Optimus: I see you meat her.

Jazz: She seems like a cool little lady.

Bee: She is.

Optimus: Prowl I hope it's not a problem if you went on patrol tonight?

Prowl: It's fine. I better leave now. See you later.

He transformed into his vehicle mode and drove out.

Meanwhile in Sari's room, Sari was showing her room to her new friend.

Sari: So how do you like it?

Bailey: It's nicer than my room.

Sari: So you can sleep anywhere, if you know, your mom is ok with that.

Bailey: I don't have a mom.

Sari: Your dad?

Bailey: No dad.

Sari: Oh. I feel your pain, I don't have a mom, and my dad is missing.

Bailey: Who's your dad?

Sari: Isaac Sumdac.

Bailey: GASP

Sari: What!

Bailey: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I'M IN A ROOM WILL ISAAC SUMDAC'S DAUGHTER!

Sari: You must be a big fan.

Bailey: Your dad is awesome!

Bailey looked at Sari, who was looking on the ground. She missed her dad, a lot. Bailey put her hand on sari's shoulder.

Bailey: Don't worry Sari; I help you find your dad.

Sari: Thanks Bailey. Now, on with the tour.

The two girls laughed at the tour thing.

Back with Prowl, he was looking for anything strange or weird.

Prowl: Everything seems ok. I better get to the-

CRASH

Prowl turned around fast, what had made that strange noise? He quietly hid behind some creates and looked over to see a girl. The girl's hair was black that reached haft way down her back, and her cloths were black and purple. Her outfit's bottom was a skirt; her searchers were black, purple, and silver. Like Bailey, she was wearing a vest. Prowl couldn't see what was on the vest cause she was in a garbage can.

? : Un-open bag of chips, un-open can of soup, OH! Apple pie! Score!

The girl pulled her head out of the garbage can, and Prowl saw her eyes, there were brown. She put down the pie and continued to go through the can. After a short while, she pulled out a bunch of flowers.

? : "To the one I love most." Why would anyone threw this away?

Just then, spider crawled up to the girl. Prowl thought she bee afraid of it, but she just smiled, picked up the spider, place down the flowers, and walked over to the spider's wed.

? : There you go little guy, home sweet home. Speaking of home, I should be heading out to.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glowing blue. She walked over the create, and examine it. Prowl saw this; he was starting to feel bad for her, he wish there was something he could do for her. He saw her pull out something from her back pocket; it was a small metal thing.

Prowl: _How is that goanna help her?_

She pushed a hidden button the thing, and got longer, it was the size of a bow staff, only metal.

Prowl: _So that how…_

She thrust it in the top, and began to push down.

? : Come on, come on Arianna, put some muscle into it.

Prowl: _Arianna? That must be her name…_

Arianna: OF!

He turned to see the create had been, and Arianna on the ground. She pushed herself off the ground and on her knees.

Arianna: A little bit too much Arianna, a little bit too much.

She finally got on her feet and looked inside the create, and pulled out something. She turned towards Prowl deration. He made sure he was well hidden, but he was able to see what was on her vest in the area her heart was located; it was a green animal's paw print. In her hands was another all spark fragment. She held it arm's length to get a good look at.

Arianna: Wow… it's beautiful…

Suddenly, it began to glow. Arianna and Prowl looked in aw, then just like that; it flew towards Arianna's animals paw print, and turned it into a blue animals paw print. She looked with wide eyes.

Arianna: What the- how did…

But was intruded by a wolf howl. Looked her left shoulder, and gave a sigh.

Arianna: Fang.

She walked over where she left the food. She zipped the bag shut, placed it on her back, picked up the pie and the flowers, and walked out of the ally. Prowl fellow her in the shadows, making sure she didn't see him. She was heading to where old Detroit was located. Old Detroit was a place where building where burned down, blown up, or just simply destroyed. He hid behind some building pieces, and looked around. This made him feet even more bad, she didn't deserved this, she deserved to be living in a nice house, with family, food, and a roof. She kept walking when she heard something moving, it wasn't Prowl, so who was it? She looked all around her, before she could get her staff out she was tacked to the ground by a large dog, well, it was a wolf, but still. He was about to help her, when he notice the wolf was licking her.

Arianna: I miss you to Fang…

She got up, still being licked by her dog, or wolf.

Arianna: Have you been taking care of the others? Good boy! Here's dinner.

She got out a chicken leg and gave it to Fang.

Arianna: Time to go, come on the others are waiting for us.

But Fang wasn't listing, he was growing at something. Arianna looked back and patted his on the head.

Arianna: Are you my good Boy? Yes you are! Yes you are!

Fang began to lick his master, and she began to laugh. Prowl smiled, this was a nice moment, a girl and her dog.

Arianna: Come on.

The two walked over to a large building and enter inside. Prowl was able to sneak inside as well. Inside there were birds, squirrels, raccoons, bunnies, and a bear. This was her family, the wide life.

Arianna: Ok, chips for Ross and her family…

A raccoon, who was named Ross, grad the chips and hurried off to her babies.

Arianna: Trail mix for Lilly and Nick…

She handed that to the squirrels, who were named Lilly and Nick.

Arianna: Sunflower seeds form Mike and the others…

She handed that to a robin, who was named Mike, grab the bag and flew towards the other birds.

Arianna: Carrot soup for Cotton…

She poured the carrot soup for a little white bunny, who was named Cotton.

Arianna: And a turkey for Tiny…

She handed the turkey for the bear, who was named Tiny, and sat near the squirrels.

Arianna: Ok everyone, eat up, and I'll be in my room.

She ran to a wall, ran up it, did a flip, and grabbed the edge that was contending to her room. She pushed herself up and walked over to her bed, and began eating the chips. This made Prowl feel terrible, she was living in an old house, full of animals, and was low on food. Arianna stopped eating and looked up to the stars, then to the ground. He could tell something was wrong. He noticed the bunny was coming to her, what was her name? Cotton? She nudged Arianna's leg, and she picked up the bunny.

Arianna: I wish I could do more you guise, I just… don't know how.

Cotton began to wag her tail, for some reason, she knew what Cotton tail wagged meant.

Arianna: I don't know Cotton, I'm a little bit tired…

Cotton put her front paws on Arianna's chest, and began to lick her chine.

Arianna: Ok, ok! But just this once…

_Sun goes down,  
and we are here together.  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
stay with me  
and you can dream forever  
right here in my arms._

_It's magic  
when you are here beside me  
close your eyes  
and let me hold you tight  
everything  
that I could ever need  
is right here in my arms tonight_

_La la la…  
La la la…_

_Stars began to climb  
La la la…  
La la la…_

_La la la la la…_

_La la la la la..._

Prowl was amazed by her singing voice, the rabbit she was holding had fallen asleep in her arms. (Hey, just like in the song!) She slowly petted Cotton, small tears in her eyes.

Arianna: I help you, I promise.

She placed the rabbit beside her and fell asleep. Prowl jumped out of his hiding spot and leaped outside her house, he look at the house one more time before getting a call from the plant.

Optimus: Prowl, where are you?

Prowl: N-nowhere, I'm on my home now.

He transformed in to his vehicle mode and rolled back home, ready to help her.

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Outcasted chapter 5: dino-bot whisperer…er

Bailey is tossing and turning on the floor of Sari's room. She was running form the giant shadow again. The dream was the same as the last one; she was in space, running to a plant while the shadow was shooting at her. She was doing her best trying to doge the shots. One hit the floor near her; it blew her across the floor. She tried to get up, when her eyes meat the red eyes, it aimed the cannon at her, ready fire, when…

Sari: BAILEY WAKE UP! BAILEY!

Bailey's eyes shot opened and she was breathing hard and heavy.

Bailey: It was just a dream.

Sari: Are you ok?

Bailey: I think so… it was all just a dream.

Sari: What was the dream?

Bailey: I was being chase by this huge shadow, I think it was a one of those… what were they called…

Sari: Decepticon?

Bailey: Yeah that!

Sari: Well don't worry, it was just a dream. Come on, let's go eat.

The two girls walked out of the room and headed towards the living room. When they got there, Bailey saw a bot who was blue and orange bot looking at the screen. He turned his and saw the girls.

Bailey: Hi! I'm Bailey.

? : Great, another human.

Bailey: I know you just didn't say that to me.

? : You bet I did.

Bailey: Why don't you say that to my face!

? : Fine. Great, another. Human.

Jazz: Hey there little ladies, what's up?

? : At lease I don't dress like a male!

Bailey: At lease I am wearing cloths!

Jazz: I see she already meat Sentinel…

Sari: Yep.

Jazz: SIGH I got this, dig?

Sari: Dig.

Sentinel: At lease my eyes are normal!

Bailey: At lease I got a normal size chine!

Sentinel: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Bailey: You heard me. AT, lease, I got, a normal, size, chine!

Sentinel: Why you little-

Jazz: All right you two, that enough.

Bailey: HE STARED IT!  
Sentinel: SHE STARED IT!  
(Note that they say it at the same time)

Jazz: Listen Sentinel Prime, sir; you need to treat Bailey with respect.

Sentinel: RESPECT?! HER?!

Bailey: You heard him! I'm the proud owner of an all spark fragment!

Sentinel: How did that happen?

Bailey: It might had went in me magically…ie.

Sentinel: Sure it did.

Jazz: I wouldn't believe it either if she didn't me herself, so can you try and get along with her?

Sentinel: …Fine.

Jazz: And Bailey, maybe you could be a little bit nicer to Sentinel?

Bailey: Yeah, ok. I'm sorry, it's the morning, and I guess I'm kind of grumpy.

Jazz: Now I want you two to shake hands…

Sentinel: WITH HER?!

Jazz nodded. Sentinel looked down at the girl, who was holding her hand out to shake. He bend down, pointed his pointing finger for her to shake. And the two shook hands. But as so as they did, sentinel sprayed his hand with mountain breeze.

Bailey: So Sari, what do you eat?

Sari: Anything.

Bailey: Cool, but I'm going to have a look around first.

Sari: Ok.

Bailey walked back to where the rooms were located, but stopped herself and turned to face Sentinel.

Bailey: By the way, it was nice to meet you, Sentinel.

She then turned back and continued to walk; leaving Jazz and Sentinel looking at each other with confuse looks on their faces. She looked around; there were so many rooms, which was in which? She leaded on a wall trying to think, when the door opened behind her. She fell through and landed on her back. She looked around the room; the one thing that caught her eye was the giant tree in the middle of the room. She looked below the tree to see Prowl, his legs were cross. She slowly got up and carefully tried to sneak out, but…

Prowl: Bailey?

She froze at the spot. How did he know it was her?

Bailey: Um, s-sorry Prowl, I-I didn't mean to-

Prowl: It's ok. I've been awake even before you came in.

Bailey: Oh, ok. So… what are you doing?

Prowl: Nothing…

Bailey: Ok what's the problem?

Prowl: What do you mean?

Bailey: Something happen, what?

Prowl: …I saw a girl, she digging through the garbage.

Bailey: She must had been poor then.

Prowl: …She also found an all spark fragment.

Bailey: Really?

Prowl: Yes, I was able to fellow her to her home, she's living with animals; she doesn't have any parents…

Bailey looked on the ground she knew what it was like to not have a family. She knew what must be done, and so did he.

Bailey: Do you know where she lives?

Prowl: Yes.

Bailey: Great let's go!

Prowl: What?

Bailey: You want to help her, don't you?

Prowl: Of course!

Bailey: Great, we can take Sari and Bulkhead with us.

Prowl: Good idea.

So after Sari eat their breakfast, and woke up Bulkhead, Prowl toke them to where he saw the girl. Bailey, Sari, and Bulkhead looked around old Detroit, and stared to feel bad. No one should live like this.

Bulkhead: Wow…

Sari: Pour girl…

Bailey: I hope she's ok.

Prowl: Me to.

Bailey: Is that her?

She pointed to a girl with black hair that reached haft her down her back. Her cloths were black and purple, her outfit's top was purple, her vest was black, with the blue animal paw print where her heart was, her skirt was black with purple stripes, and her pants were black. Her sneakers were black, purple, and silver. She was talking to her dog named Fang.

Bailey: Who is she talking to?

Prowl: Her dog, Fang.

Bailey: Anything else you know?

Prowl: Her name is Arianna.

Bailey: Good to know.

Sari: Shhh, I'm trying to hear.

They stay quite so they could hear what Arianna was saying to her pet.

Arianna: I'll be back before dinner; you need to take care of the others. Ok?

Fang: BARKBARK

Arianna: Good boy!

She patted him on the head, and made her way to the docks.

Prowl: Lets fellow her.

Bulkhead: Why?

Prowl: She doesn't know about the Decpticon. They may be on their way right now.

Bailey: He's right, fellow her quietly.

They slowly followed the girl to the docks. When they got there, she went under the docks and pulled out a red canon. She got in it, pulled out a metal bow staff, and stared to row to dino-bot island.

Bulkhead: You can ride in me Bailey.

Bailey: Thanks Bulkhead.

She got in Bulkhead, and drove into the sea. Already, Bailey was clawing Bulkhead's seat, and eyes shut closed.

Sari: Are you ok?

Bailey: Fine thanks.

Sari: Are you afraid of water?

Bailey: Yes.

Sari: You'll be ok.

Bailey: I know.

Sari: Come on, open your eyes.

Bailey: They are open, you just can't tell.

Sari began to tickle her.

Bailey: N-NO PLEASE (laughing), I'LL OPEN THEM (laughing harder) I'LL OPEN THEM! (Laughing even harder)

Bailey opened her eyes, and looked around the sea. There were fishes swimming towards them. It was cool.

Bailey: Wow.

Sari: See? Nothing to be afraid of!

Sari noticed that Bailey had tears in her eyes.

Sari: Bailey, are you ok?

Bailey: I can't believe it, for three years, I've been scared of this beautiful place.

Sari: You must really love this place.

Bailey: With all my heart.

While the two girls were talking, Prowl was keeping up with Arianna. Under the sea, he could hear her humming the song she sung for Cotton, on the night when she found an all spark fragment. After a while, she arrived at the island. She tied her canon on the bottom of the docks. She then walked in to the woods. Prowl was the first to come out of the water, and quietly followed her. He jumped from tree to tree, keeping out of sight. She walked into a large area and began to howl the song. After that, the ground began to shake, and out came three robots came, they looked like dinosaurs, the first one was a t-rex, the second one was a triceratops, and the third one was a flying dinosaur. (I don't know how to spell the type of dinosaur.) They stopped in front of the girl, Prowl let out a sigh of relive. They weren't going to hurt her.

? : Me, Grimlock, am glad to see Arianna again.

Arianna: Not as much as Arianna is to know that Grimlock, Snarl, and Swope are ok to. Now, who ready to have some fun?!

Grimlock: Arianna first!

Arianna: Wait what?

Before she could do anything, Grimlock grab Arianna's shirt, and threw her into the air. She screamed with joy as she was coming down. She was caught by the flying dinosaur, who was known as Swope. He did loops, flips, and a barrel roll. What he did know was that when he did the barrel roll, Arianna fell off him, but was caught by Snarl.

Arianna: YOU GUISE ARE AWSOME!

After hours of fun, they were relaxing on the beach, watching the sun set.

Arianna: Beautiful, isn't?

Grimlock: Me, Grimlock seen better.

Arianna: I'm sure you have. Listen, guise, I love you like crazy, but… I also love the others back home, I have to go now.

Grimlock: Can Arianna sing her song to us?

Arianna: Sure.

_Sun goes down,  
and we are here together.  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
stay with me  
and you can dream forever  
right here in my arms_

_It's magic  
when you are here beside me  
close your eyes  
and let me hold you tight  
everything  
that I could ever need  
is right here in my arms tonight_

_La la la…  
la la la…_

_Stars begin to climb  
la la la…  
la la la…  
la la la la la…  
la la la la la…_

Prowl: I guess they love the song as well…

Grimlock: Arianna will come back, right?

Arianna: Arianna will.

Grimlock: Ok.

He lowered his head and Arianna climbed onto his back, and the four walked to the docks. Prowl was quietly following the others. Grimlock stopped in his track.

Arianna: Grimlock, what's wrong?

Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, hear something.

The girl closed her eyes and listened to the sound. It sounded like… plane engines? She turned her head and saw a huge plane coming towards them. It transformed into a robot that was green and purple, it had one, round, red eye. The bot was crazy buff and big.

? : You must be the human who's carry the all spark fragment. YOU ARE NOT WORTHLY TO CARRY MEGATRON'S ALL SPARK!

Arianna: Mega-who?

Before anything could happen, he flew down and punched Grimlock. Grimlock fell to the ground, along with Arianna. The bot was about to grab the girl, Swope came in and grab her by his beck. The bot jumped in the air, pulled out his ax, and hit him on the back. Swope let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

Arianna: SWOPE!

The bot came in front of her, but Snarl came in front of her to try and protect her.

? : Do you think you can protect her? DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH!

Arianna: CAN you laugh?

? : BE QUITE HUMAN!

His hand turned into some kind of bomb. He trusted it down to the ground, and it caused an explosion. Arianna was blow backwards, flying in the air. She tough she was going to break every bone in her body, but she feat something grab her and set her on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a black and gold bot standing over her.

Arianna: Wow, next to the dino-bots, you're the biggest I've ever seen.

? : Are you ok?

Arianna: I'm fine, who are?

? : My name is Prowl; I'm here to help you fight off Lugnut.

Arianna: Lug-who? GASP THE DINO-BOTS!

She got up and ran over to the fight to see the dino-bots were in their robot forms, trying to fight off the bot named Lugnut.

Prowl: Arianna, stay behind me.

Arianna: These guise are my friends, I'm fighting to.

? : We'll help.

The two turned to see a huge green and silver bot, with stars on its shoulders. The second one was a lot littler then the bot. she was wearing an orange and cream dress with matching boots. Her skin was brown, and her hair was red. The third one was older then the first girl. She was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, a black vest with a blue heart where her heart was located, long black pants, and silver shoes. Her hair was short like a boy's, and her eyes were light blue.

Prowl: Bulkhead, Sari, Bailey where have you been?

Bailey: Where have WE been?! Where have you been, and you must be Ari.

Arianna: Yeah, how do you know me?

Sari: It's a long story.

Prowl: And we don't have for long stories. Girls get to safety; we'll hold him off as long as we can.

Bailey: Ok, come with us Ari!

And the three girls ran to safety, leaving the auto-bots ready to fight.

Bulkhead: So what's your plan?

Prowl: Fight, and hope for the best.

Lugnut: HA! You all are not worthy to fight Megatron's faithful servant.

Prowl: Are we?

The Decpticon turned around to see Prowl and Bulkhead ready to fight.

Lugnut: Very well…

He charged towards prowl and Bulkhead. Prowl was able to dodge, and Bulkhead was trying to push him over. While he was doing that, Prowl came on top of his back, and using his weapons, began to slash Lugnut's armor, which did some damage. He let out a cry of pain and tried to through the ninja off him. He slammed him into a tree many times. After the 15th time, he fell off. The girls were watching the battle and saw that Prowl was in trouble.

Arianna: We have to help them!

Bailey: You have an idea?

The animal lover looked around, and was thinking of a plan. Till, one came to her, and rushed off.

Bailey: Ari come back here!

But Arianna didn't listen. She ran up to the tree that Prowl was against, and quietly climb up. She hind as best as she could, and got above the Decpticon head, and waited for the right moment.

Lugnut: Now to finish you off, Auto-bot.

The Decpticon heard a rustle and looked up to see Arianna jumped on his face and trust her metal bow staff into Lugnut's eye.

Lugnut: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

Bailey and Sari came out to see Arianna was on Lugnut's face.

Bailey: YOU GO ARI!

Sari: WAHOO!

Lugnut tried to shake off Arianna, but she wouldn't go. After a few minutes, she pulled out her staff and jumped off of Lugnut's face and landed on a nearby branch.

Lugnut: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

He transformed into his vehicle mode and flew away. Arianna was breathing heavy; she had never done anything like that before.

Bailey: That. Was. AWSOME!

Arianna: Thank you.

Grimlock: Ohhhhhh…

The turned to see the dino-bots were on the ground, wounded.

Arianna: GUIES!

Bailey: Just hang in there Ari, we'll get you-

Before she could complete, Arianna jumped off the branch, to a lower one, and another, and continued till she made her way to the ground, when she did, she dash over to her dinosaur friends.

Bailey: Down… Never mind.

Prowl got up, but was surprised on how she got down. She loved nature, but was flexible, almost like him.

Arianna: Grimlock are you ok?

Sari: Here let me help.

Arianna moved out of the way to see how an 8 year old was going to help. Sari toke off the key she was wearing, and placed it above Grimlock's chest. The key glowed, and a piece of his chest opened up and inside was a key hole. She put key in the hole, and turned it. His wounds healed up. The girls looked at Sari, then at each other. Sari walked up to the other two and did the same to Grimlock.

Arianna: Grimlock, are you ok?

Grimlock: Grimlock's ok. Grimlock's glad to see Arianna ok to.

Bailey: Arianna, I know we just meat and all, but you need to come with us.

Arianna: Why?

Bailey: The only reason why that Decpticon attacked you is because of the all spark fragment you found.

Arianna: The what spark?

Bailey: The blue thing you found last night.

Arianna: Oh, that-what a minute… how did you know that?

Prowl looked on the ground, she wasn't going to be happy when she told her what happen.

Bailey: We found the energy, we were able to hack through one of the cameras and saw what happened. It happened to me to, just in a different way.

Arianna: But I-

Grimlock: Arianna should go with good bots.

Arianna: What? W-What about the others?

Grimlock: Dino-bots can handle that.

Arianna: But…

Grimlock: Remember, no matter how far or how long dino-bots are away from Arianna, Grimlock loves you…

Snarl and Swope came up, and Prowl and Bulkhead couldn't believe what happened next.

Swope: … Swope loves you to…

Snarl: … So does Snarl.

Arianna: Arianna love you all with all her heart.

And they all joined in a family group hug.

Prowl: Let's head out.

Bulkhead: So you all are riding in me?

Bailey: OH NO! Nononononononononono, NO! I CAN DEAL WITH US COMING FROM DETROIT TO HERE, BUT NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! WE ARE TAKING THE BOAT!

She then turned and stomped away towards the docks.

Arianna: I can tell she's not a big fan of water.

Prowl: She isn't.

They all turned and walked to the docks. Arianna looked back at her family and gave a small howl.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Outcasted chapter 6: ocean girl

Prowl, and Bulkhead were taking Bailey, Sari, and Arianna back the plant, the place were Prowl, Bulkhead, Bailey, and Sari were living. They were taking Arianna there because like Bailey, she has an all spark fragment in her. Arianna was already missing her family. Before she meat the others, she was living in an old burned down building, full of animals, in the day time, she would go play with the dino-bots till it was time for her to get dinner for her other haft family.

Prowl: Are ok?

Arianna: I'm ok, it just hard to say good bye.

They made a sharp turn, which made Arianna lowered herself a little bit deeper into Prowl.

Prowl: Am I going to fast?

Arianna: No, it's just that it's been a long time since I rode on a motorcycle.

Prowl: You've ridden a motorcycle before?

Arianna: When my dad was alive…

Prowl: Say no more, I understand.

Arianna: Thank you.

After 15 minutes, they reached the plant. The guise transformed back into their robot forms, and walked inside. The first thing Arianna notice was the white and blue bot, standing next to a blue and orange, who was looking at the screen.

Bulkhead: Hey Jazz, Sentinel.

The two turned to see the two bots and three humans standing in the door way.

Jazz: Hey there guise, little ladies, new little lady.

Arianna: Hi, I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari.

Jazz: What about Anna?

Arianna: That works to. So which one are you?

Bailey: That's Jazz.

Arianna: How can you tell?

Sentinel: Great, a third human.

Bailey: Sentinel doesn't like human.

Arianna: I see.

Sentinel: So why is this one here? And why does she smell funny?

Jazz: Sentinel!

Sentinel: What? I'm just asking.

Bailey: The only reason why she smells funny is because… Why do you smell funny?

Arianna: I've been living with animals ever since my parent's died. And I have been playing with the dino-bots.

Sentinel: That explains the hair.

Jazz: Sentinel!

Sentinel: What? I just saying.

Bailey: We love to stay and chat, but, me and Sari have to show Ari the room she'll be stay in. right Ari?

Arianna: I guess- wait, what's wrong with my hair?

Bailey: It's fine, just come on.

She pulled the new girl and toke her to Sari's room. Arianna was stroking her hair, worry about what Sentinel said about it.

Jazz: Can you be nice to any human?!

Sentinel: Their humans, you never know what they'll do. You can't trust them!

Bulkhead: You can trust Sari, Bailey, and I know we can trust Ari.

Sentinel: You mean, animal girl?

Prowl: Leave, Arianna, out of this.

Sentinel: Or you'll do what?

? : What's going on here?

The four bots turned to see a red and blue bot coming in the room.

Prowl: We found another girl with an all spark fragment in her.

? : I see. So is there a problem?

Sentinel: Here's the Problem Optimus, we have three human's here now. THREE!

Optimus: You know we have to do this, no matter how much you hate the idea.

Sentinel: Fine.

Optimus: And besides, this maybe all the human here.

Meanwhile on a different part of the beach, there was a light house. Inside the light house was a girl with blue dress, like Bailey and Arianna, she wearing a vest to, only this one was dark blue and in the area where her heart was located, there was a seagull, blue sandals, and her hair was a light gray that reached to her butt. Her eyes were a dark blue. She was sitting on a chair that was near a desk. There was a radio on it; she was trying to contact someone over sea.

? : Hello? Is anyone there? This Angle, I repeat, this is Angle Brown. Dad? Dad?! Can you hear me?! DAD!

Radio: STAIC

The girl, who was named Angle, gave a sigh. It had been two months since her dad went out to sea, and every day, she tried to contact him.

Angle: _He must be far from the radio's reach… Angles please keep my dad safe. I think I go walk on the beach for a bit._

She got up, and walked over around the light, that was off, behind it was a rope. She slid down it till she reached the ground. There weren't any stairs, so she improvised. She walked out of the house and looked out to the big blue. She toke her sandals and placed them on a rock next to the to the entrance, and walked in the water. The cold water felt good on her feet.

Angle: _this feels so good… I wish dad was here. _Huh?

She saw part of the water was glowing.

Angle: What is that?

She walked a little bit closer to the water, and looked down. It wasn't too deep, and there were fishes everywhere, so she wouldn't be alone. She toke a deep breath, and jumped right in. it wasn't so bad, she could hold her breath for 7 minutes, so big deal. She was able to get to the bottom of this; no really, it was actually at the bottom of the not so deep water. She then picked up the item, and examined it. It was thin, glowing and blue. After a bit, the item flew to where her seagull was, and turned into a bright blue seagull. She looked at it with a confuse look, but notice she was running out of air. So she put aside that, and hurried to the surface. She gasp for air, and swam to the land. She was looking at it with a confused look.

Angle: I hope it doesn't change anything.

Radio: STAIC Hello? STAIC this captain Luck STAIC Angle, are you there? STAIC

Angle quickly grabbed her sandals and climbed the rope. She was a good climber as she was a good swimmer. She quickly ran to the radio, and answered.

Angle: Hello? This is Angle! Are you there Cody?!

Cody over the radio: **Ah, yes Angle, I was just wanted to let you know in a week, your father will come home, ok? Hello? Angle? Are you there?**

But she was not at the radio; she was spinning on the rope. She was happy to hear the news that her dad was coming home, but what she didn't know was, she was now ready for the adventure that was ready for her.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Outcasted chapter 7: a new enemy

? : GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A bot who was green and purple, with one round red eye( that was fixed), and was really buff, was stomping around in front of a bot who was purple and gray, his skin was icy blue, and had two red eyes, but one of his eyes were rounder then the other one.

? : Lugnut, relax. You are not the first one to be beaten by the Auto-bots.

Lugnut: I was not defeated by just the Auto-bots, I was beaten… BY A HUMAN!

The punched the ground as hard as he could, which made the ground shake, which wasn't a good idea cause they were on the mountain. The bot with the icy blue face began to spin, and stopped on a face that was red, and his eyes were still red.

? : YOU FOOL! ARE YOU TRYING TO CRUSH US?!

Lugnut: Blitzwing, do you know how embarrassing it was?

The hot headed bot, who was named Blitzwing, face began to spin again, and landed on a black face with red eyes and mouth.

Blitzwing: More than usual? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lugnut: This isn't funny! Megatron would be ashamed of me.

Blitzwing face turned back to his icy blue face.

Blitzwing: Do not worry Lugnut; soon we will go back to servings him once again.

Lugnut: But, how?

Blitzwing: By getting the all spark fragments for him.

Lugnut: But where do we find another one?

? : Perhaps you boys need help.

The two turned to see a fighter jet hovering above them, but not after a while, it transformed onto a robot. She was black and purple, with a bit of white on her. Her eyes were red as well as the boys. Her shape was slim, and was too tall as they were, just a bit shorter. Blitzwing eyes widen, this was a good looking bot. But Lugnut was not happy.

Lugnut: WHO ARE YOU?!

? : I'm known as Moonbeam. I come in peace.

Lugnut: THIS SPOT BELONGS TO THE GLOURES AND POWERFUL MEGATRON!

Blitzwing: Lugnut, be nice.

Moonbeam: Ah, Megatron, our great leader.

Blitzwing: You… know him?

Moonbeam: Of course, who wouldn't? Before Lugnut, I was his first servant.

Lugnut: Really?

Moonbeam: Yes, and I happen to overhear you two talking about the all spark fragments, so I happened to see an all spark fragment go inside a human girl.

Blitzwing: Why are the all spark fragments going inside humans?

Moonbeam: I've yet to know why. So, if you want to impress our leader, fellow me…

She transformed into her vehicle mode, and flow towards the city. The two looked at each other, and transformed in to their vehicle mode, and followed Moonbeam.

Meanwhile with Angle, she was trying to dry her light gray hair after her little dip into the ocean. She was still trying to figure out what happened to that thing she found did to her. What she didn't see was a bot that was black and white, her eyes were red, and she was slim, but she was a little taller, and her nails were very sharp.

Moonbeam: Brokenstar?

The bot that was named Brokenstar turned to Moonbeam with Blitzwing and Lugnut.

Brokenstar: What toke you so long?

Moonbeam: I ran into some of our bother's servants.

Brokenstar: Blitzwing and Lugnut, good to meet you.

Lugnut: How are you the younger sister of the great and powerful Megatron?!

This got her mad; she flew towards him, grabbed him by the neck, and hovered a few feet from the other two.

Brokenstar: How dare you say I'm not the sister of YOUR leader? You will suffer…

Her hand began it glow with black fire. She was about to burn him alive, when…

Moonbeam: Brokenstar, enough! We don't have time for this!

Brokenstar: …Fine. You're lucky she was here, or I'll would had killed you.

She dropped him on down on the roof top if front of Blitzwing and Moonbeam. Blitzwing face sung to his crazy face.

Blitzwing: Someone woke up on the wrong of the rock. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Moonbeam: Hahaha, my thoughts exactly. Ha-ha.

Blitzwing face spun to his icy face, which was smiling.

Blitzwing: So does she know we are here?

Brokenstar: No, and I want to keep it that way. Here's the plan, you and Moonbeam will use your powers, and aim near her, not AT her. Understood?

Moonbeam & Blitzwing: Understood.

Brokenstar: And Lugnut… You will grab her and bring her to me.

Moonbeam: That what?

Brokenstar: Then? Hahaha, then there is just one little thing to do.

Blitzwing: What is it?

Brokenstar: Simple…

She grip her hand in to a fist, and trust it open, her nails were now long and even shaper then before.

Brokenstar: …I will personally, rip the all spark fragment out of her with my own bare claws.

Moonbeam: You are so Megatron's little sister.

Brokenstar: Just get ready. And Lugnut, will you fellow my orders?

Lugnut: Yes great and mighty Brokenstar.

Brokenstar: Good boy.

She turned to the other two who were ready to fire when ready.

Moonbeam: Now?

Brokenstar: No.

Blitzwing face sung to his crazy face.

Blitzwing: Now?

Brokenstar: Not yet.

Moonbeam & Blitzwing: Now?

Brokenstar's grew a grin, an evil grin.

Brokenstar: Now.

Blitzwing fired his canons and moonbeam shot beam that was a bright blue and a light blue. Angle let a scream of alarm.

Brokenstar: LUGNUT NOW!

Lugnut flew towards the girl and grab her in his huge fingers, and flew to his leader sister.

Brokenstar: Good boy. Now little girl where is the all spark fragment?

Angle: I-I-I don't know…

Brokenstar: Don't play games with me. WHERE IS IT?!

Angle: I told you, I don't know.

Brokenstar: You're stating to annoy me.

Lugnut: ANSWER HER, or else…

Just then a blue claw came up behind him and pulled him down; he used the other one grabbed Angle and came back a blue hand, which set her on the ground. A girl with love black hair that reached haft way down her back. Her eyes were brown; her outfit's top was purple, with a black vest with a blue animal's paw print where her heart was located. Her skirt was black with purple stripes on it, her pants were black, and her shoes were black, purple, and silver.

? : Are you ok?

Angle: I'm fine, thank you.

? : She's ok, Optimus.

Angle looked up to see a blue and red bot, a red and white bot, a green and silver bot, a yellow and black, and a black and gold bot.

Optimus: Arianna, Bailey, Sari take her somewhere safe, we'll handle this.

Bailey: We can't just leave you here.

Bee: Don't worry Bailey, we got this.

Bailey: Ok. Come with us.

The picked up Angle and ran to the left, hoping to get away from the danger that was coming.

Moonbeam: Five against four, seems fair. Are you Auto-bots ready to be beaten?

Bee: Are you Decpticon's ready to be beaten first?

Brokenstar: Enough talk. LETS FIGHT!

Brokenstar came running to Optimus with her claws out. He toke out his ax to block her claw attack. Moonbeam ran towards the gold and black bot and the white and red bot and used her powers on them. Blitzwing shot the yellow and black bot. Lugnut attacked the green and silver bot. while the bots were fighting, the girls were running as fast as their legs could carry them.

Angle: Where are we going?

Bailey: I have no idea. We just have to get to safety.

Angle: Why?

Bailey: remember that thing you found?

Angle: The diamond at the bottom of the reef? Yeah, it went in me.

Arianna: The bots that capture you are called Decpticon; they want to use its powers for evil.

Angle: What about the other bots?

Sari: They're called Auto-bots; they want to protect the all spark.

Angle: So nothing to worry about.

Just then, the gold and black bot went crashing through some buildings a few feet away. His left side was licking out a purple liquid, and he was breathing heavily.

Bailey: Well, maybe worry just a little.

Arianna: PROWL!

Bailey: ARI GET BACK HERE!

But she didn't listen; she kept running towards the bot known as Prowl till she was by his side.

Arianna: Prowl, are you ok?

Prowl: Arianna… R-Run…

Arianna turned her head to see Moonbeam hovering above them.

Moonbeam: Awwww, a human is trying to protect an Auto-bot, cute, not every smart, but cute. I'll be killing two birds with one stone, as you humans say.

Her hands began to glow and formed into dark energy balls, she then raised her them above her head, and that formed into an even bigger dark energy ball. Prowl and the girls watched in terror as the ball grew bigger and bigger. Arianna pulled out her metal bow staff, and got ready to fight. Prowl was trying to get up and help Arianna, but the pain he was in was keeping form doing so.

Prowl: Arianna, hurry a-and run.

Arianna: Sorry Prowl, but I'm not leaving your side.

Moonbeam: like I said, cute, but not smart…

She was about to through it on the ground, but was distracted by a rock hitting her on the side of the face. She looked over to see that Bailey had thrown the rock.

Moonbeam: What is this?

Bailey: You pick on them, pick on all of us.

Moonbeam: Sounds good to me.

She used her powers to formed two more dark energy balls and was ready to use them on the three other girls.

Sari: Was this your plan?

Bailey: Not exactly…

Before she could do her attack, a golden throwing star with only three razor sharp points hit one Moonbeam's engines. She let out a scream of pain and tried to keep flying, but with the lack of engine support, made her fly to the roof top where the other Decpticon's meat. The star came back to Prowl; he was the one who threw it.

Arianna: Can you teach that?

Prowl: Uhhhhhh…

Arianna: Prowl? Prowl?! SARI, HELP!

The other three girls dashed over, and Sari climbed on top of Prowl can place her key into Prowl's chest, and turned in. Angle saw in amazement to see that the key had healed Prowl's wounds.

Angel: How did it-

Bailey: Her key is charged by the all spark, before it got destroyed.

Optimus: It wasn't destroyed, its power was expanded.

The girls turned to see the other four bots in vehicle mode. Angel mouth dropped open as she saw the fire truck, ambulance, military, and sport's car transformed in to their robot forms.

Angle: How did they-

Bailey: Their Auto-bots, they can transform into car, well Prowl's a motorcycle, but still. Let me introduce you to the guise, this is Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, And Prowl.

Arianna: There's more, but we can explained everything when we get back to the plant. Feel free to ride in any of the auto-bots.

Bailey and Sari walked over to Bumble Bee, Arianna Got on Prowl, and Angel walked over to Bulkhead.

Angel: Can I ride in you Mr. Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: Sure thing Angel.

He transformed in to his vehicle mode, and Angel got inside him.

Optimus: All right everyone, let's roll on home.

They all turned towards where the plant was located.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Outcasted chapter 8: the smart one.

DOOPDOOPDOOPDOOPDOOPDOOP

A man with a not every good gray Elvis hairdo with a white strip going around it, and also had a pale brown mustache above his lips, which was puffed out, a lot, he was wearing a nice business suit, his skin was a pale brown, and he was also wearing pink sunglass over his eyes. His shape was short, and chubby. He was running to where the problem was located. He ran in to see a dick like object was glowing red.

Scientist: Mr. Powell!

Powell: What's going now here?

Scientist: The dicktron is acting up, WE CAN'T FIX IT!

Powell: Get your best scientist to fix it NOW!

Scientist: YES SIR!

The scientist ran over it an intercom on the wall and pushed the button.

Scientist: Rachel, we need your help, like NOW!

Rachel over the intercom: **I'm on my way!**

After 3 minutes, a girl with orange hair, her eyes were a dark green, and she was wearing a green shirt, with long dark blue pants, gray shoes, and like Bailey, Arianna, and Angle, she had a black vest, in the area where her heart was, was a red plus sign.

Powell: THAT'S RACHEL?! Isn't she a little young to do this?

Scientist: She's sixteen years old, and the smartest scientist here, sir.

Powell: Fine, get to work!

Rachel: Yes sir.

She walked over to the computer and began to type in codes. The scientists and Powell were impressed to see the dicktron turned back to its calming white.

Rachel: There, done.

Powell: Good work, everyone get back to work, as for you, I don't know what you do, but get to it.

Rachel: …Yes sir.

The girl with the orange hair walked out of the room. When she was out of her new bosses hearing range, she was mumbling some inserting vocab. She walked into her room and went back to work with her robot; it was a little pen, with… A LASER! When it was completed, it moved around for a bit, and then looked at its master, who was sad.

Rachel: SIGH Oh, pen pal, I wish Mr. Sumdac was here, he'd be impressed by me and you.

She shed a little tear. Pen Pal walked up her arm and rubbed the tear away using its laser nose. She let out one for sniff and looked down at her new robot and smiled.

Rachel: We might just meat, but I already feel like I can trust. I love you Pen Pal.

And the two rubbed noses.

Rachel: You know, I don't have to have my talents wasted here, there's only one thing to do… go back home.

She packed her cloths in to her backpack, made sure Powell wasn't around, and sneaked out. She kept in the elevator, pushed the button from it for her to take her to the lobby. She then relaxed.

Rachel: This is such a good idea. Right, Pen Pal?

Pen Pal: DOOP DOOP WEP!

The elevator opened and she'd looked around. She was the only one there, besides the bot behind the desk.

Bot: Welcome to Powell Towers.

Rachel: Yeah, listen, if Mr. Sumdac comes back; tell him to email me, kay?

Bot: Sure thing sweetie.

Rachel: thank you. Oh, and if Powell asked me where I am, you tell you don't know, kay?

Bot: Sure thing sweetie.

Rachel: Thank you.

Bot: Have a nice day.

Rachel: You to.

She then walked out of the tower and made her way home.

Meanwhile at the plant, the bots and the girls had arrived, and Angle was looking around.

Angel: You live here?

Optimus: Yep.

Angel: It's nice.

Optimus: Thank you.

Angel: Are there more bots here?

Prowl: Sentinel and Jazz

Bailey: And they're really nice, well, Sentinel is kind of mean, but Jazz is great.

Angel: Why does he hate humans?

Optimus: He thinks organisms shot a deadly position.

Arianna: So, Spiders?

Optimus: Yes.

Angel: So does that mean Sentinel is afraid of spiders?

? : I am not scared of spiders.

They all turned to see a blue and orange bot walking into the room.

Angel: Hi there. I'm Angel, and you must be…

? : Sentinel, the bot that's not afraid of spiders.

Angel: Sorry I didn't know.

Optimus: Sentinel, leave her alone.

Sentinel: Fine, why is she here anyway?

Optimus: She has an all spark fragment in her.

Sentinel: I thought you said that Ari was the last one.

Optimus: I said she "might" be the last one. No affiance Ari.

Arianna: None taken. You guise can talk while we take Angel to Sari's room and tell her what's going on, would you like that Angel?

Angel: Hm.

The girl's walked out of the room and head towards their friend room.

Meanwhile back with Rachel and Pen Pal, they were on their way to their old/new home. Rachel has lived there ever since she was baby. Pen Pal had no idea where she lived, so this was all new to him.

Rachel: Pen Pal, there's your new home.

Pen Pal looked to a hospital, then back at his master.

Rachel: I know what you're thinking, and yes, that is a hospital. But when my parents died, the other doctors toke me in, they're my family. I hope they'll take me back.

Pan Pal: DOOP?

Rachel: It's a long story. Let's go.

She walked over to the hospital, and looked around. The hospital was almost empty. She walked over to the front deck to see it was empty as well.

Rachel: _He must be helping someone…_

? : Excuses me?

Rachel turned around to see a little boy with short black hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with blue pants, and blue snickers. She was pushing a wheel chair, on the chair was a little girl, with long straight pale yellow hair, her eyes were blue, and she was wearing a pale dress, with a pink blanket covering her legs, she also had dark pink shoes with no heels.

Rachel: C-Can I help you?

? : My name is Timmy, and this Sara. The doctor said to come in a week to see if her legs are ok, are YOU a doctor?

Rachel: I AM, actually. We take her to room…

She grabbed a clipboard that had the rooms on a piece of paper. She scanned the paper, looking for an empty room, after a bit, she found one.

Rachel: Room B25. Is that ok?

Timmy: That's fine.

They walked to the elevator, waited till they reach the floor where the room was located, and walked to the room.

Rachel: So what's the problem?

Timmy: It's her legs…

Rachel: Say no more.

She looked at her legs, making sure she got the info she needed. She squeezed her legs, when she saw that wasn't hurting her, she found the problem.

Rachel: Her legs are broken.

Timmy: Yep. What now?

Rachel: I think so, but we should get her x-rayed, just to make sure.

Timmy: Ok… does it hurt?

Rachel: Nope.

Timmy: Ok.

They walked out of the room and headed towards the x-ray room.

Rachel: Can you guise wait out here for a minute, I need to get the x-ray ready, ok?

Timmy: Ok.

She walked in and set the x-ray. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes to see a blue glowing thing coming from a jar. She walked over to it to see a blue thing in the jar.

Rachel: Wow…

Pen Pal came up and began to glow like the object.

Rachel: Pen Pal, can up open it up?

Pen Pal: DE DOOP!

Rachel: Good boy!

He jumped on top of the jar and used his laser. Rachel noticed that the laser's beam was a bit bigger.

Rachel: _Fascinating…_

Not after a while, the lid popped off. Pen Pal jumped on Rachel's shoulder. She was impressed to see him jumped higher.

Rachel: _More fascinating…_

She toke the object and examined it. After a bit, it flew into the plus sign, and turned it into a blue plus sign.

Rachel: _Crazy fascinating… how did this happened? One problem at a time Rachel, one problem, at a time…_

She finished setting up the x-ray, and called Timmy and Sara to come in, unaware the adventure she was about to go on.


	9. Chapter 9

Outcasted chapter 9: her first time

The girls were sleeping peacefully in their own dream worlds, Sari woke up, something was bugging her. She looked over her clock; it wasn't that late, so there was only one thing to do: eat ice cream. She got down and tried to wake up Bailey, Arianna, and Angel.

Sari: Bailey wake up, we fell asleep, Bailey?

She noticed that she didn't respond to her shakiness. She lowered her head to see if she could hear her heartbeat. She got a little bit worry, she couldn't hear it.

Sari: Ari, I don't think Bailey is breathing, Ari? Ari?

She put two fingers on her neck to see if she had a pulse, she got more worry, she couldn't feel it.

Sari: Angel something's wrong with Bailey and Ari! Angel?

She lifted Angel's hand, only to see it fall to the ground. That when Sari freaked out, none of them were breathing.

Sari: OH MY- OPTIMUS, HELP!

A red and blue bot came running in, followed by a green and silver bot, a yellow and black bot, and a gold and black bot.

Optimus: Sari, what's wrong?!

Sari: It's the girls, THEY'RE NOT BREATHING!

Optimus: I'll go get Ratchet! Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, get the girls to lab, we'll meet you there.

Optimus then transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off to Ratchet's room. The gold and black bot, known as Prowl, picked up Arianna, the yellow and black bot, known as Bumble Bee, picked up Bailey, and the green and silver bot, known as Bulkhead, picked up Angel. The guise and Sari hurried off to the lab. The three set the girls down, almost like a computes, Arianna was set on the north point, Angel was set on the west point, and Bailey was set on the south part. Ratchet was running test on the girls, trying to wake them up. Everyone had a worry look on their faces, even Ratchet.

Bee: They look so peaceful…

Ratchet: Peaceful maybe, I just hope they're ok.

Prowl: Hm?

Prowl walked over to Arianna and felt her head.

Bulkhead: What's wrong?

Prowl: They're… sweating?

? : We came as soon as we heard!

They all turned to a white and blue bot standing next to a blue and orange bot.

? : Are they cool?

Prowl: That's what Ratchet is trying to find out, Jazz.

? : I don't see what the big deal is anyways.

Jazz: In case you haven't Sentinel, sir, they're not breathing.

Sentinel: Three more humans to worry less about.

Everyone shot him an annoyed look.

Sentinel: What?

Meanwhile in the dream, the girls were-

Arianna: JUST KEEP RUNNING!

The girls were running from the shadow, together. It was catching up to them, fast, but the girls were running faster.

Angel: I CAN'T GO ON!

Arianna: YOU WILL…

Bailey: AND CAN!

They were breathing heavily, and sweating like crazy.

Bailey: It seems like the more we run to the plant, the more it seems to get farther away.

Arianna: Just keep going.

The laser was aimed at Angel, and ready to fire, but Bailey saw this, and there was only one thing to do…

Bailey: ANGEL, LOOK OUT!

Before the laser hit Angel, Bailey bumped Angel on the side to keep her from getting hit.

Bailey: GAH!

The bots turned to hear the scream of pain Bailey out. They were now looking at her, breathing heavily, and sweating even crazier.

Bee: Bailey?

They also saw the girls had worried looks on their faces.

Bee: Ratchet can you do something?

Ratchet: I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it.

A piece of his arm opened up and out came a small device that was gray and yellow, and had three strange tubes on it, two on the sides, and one in the middle.

Bulkhead: you're not going to use that on them, are you?

Ratchet: I don't have a choice. Please, forgive.

He aimed the gun at the girls, and fires. But the shot didn't hit the girls, but did go through what looked like a portal. The shot was then released into the living room.

Ratchet: How did-

But stopped talking as he notice a now visible force field surrounding the girls. Is moved like calm waves, and then turned invisible again.

Jazz: Where did that come from?

Prowl: The all sparks must be protecting them; we had to find other way.

Sentinel: I have your other way, right here.

Part of his arm made a bright blue shield.

Bulkhead: You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?

Jazz: Sentinel, don't-

But it was too late; he slammed it on the ground. The girls immediately woke up at the sound of the shield hitting the ground. They all woke up so fast, that they all hit their heads on each other's.

Jazz: That had to hurt…

Bailey: It did!

Angel: I think my head is bores…

Arianna: I think my brain is bores.

Bailey: Ok, let's try this again, Arianna, you first.

She slowly sat up, still rubbing her head.

Arianna: Angel, you next.

She sat up, shaking her head.

Angel: Bailey, your turn.

Bailey sat up, looking dazed.

Prowl: Are you ok?

Bailey: Beside the headaches, peachy.

Optimus: Everything ok?

They turned to see Optimus coming the lab, rubbing his head.

Bulkhead: Boss bot, where were you?

Optimus: I don't know, I was coming in to see if every was ok, but then the world went black.

Ratchet: That… weird. Right, girls?

Arianna: Yeah.

Angel: Yep.

Bailey: Sure. Hey Sari, what we're doing?

Sari: Watching a movie.

Bailey: It must have been boring if we've fell asleep. Hey, by the way, who woke us up?

Jazz pushed Sentinel in front of the girls.

Bailey: Sentinel, I have one thing to tell you…

Arianna: Oh boy…

Angel: Oh no.

Sentinel: And what would that be?

Bailey: Thank you.

Sentinel: I'D ALL TOO… Say that again?

Bailey: If you hadn't woke us up, then, we'd might be dead.

Angel: She's right, thank you.

Arianna: If you need anything, you let us know.

Sentinel: Guess you humans aren't so bad.

Bailey: You bots aren't so bad either.

DEEPDEEPDEEPDEEPDEEPDEEPDEEP DEEP

Bailey: I'm going to guess an all spark fragment was found.

Optimus: You guess right, come on!

They all ran towards the computer to see a blue bot blinking.

Angel: That at the Detroit hospital!

Arianna: I hope she's not sick.

Bailey: I hope she not a wheel chair!

Optimus: There's only one way to find out: Transformed and roll out!

They all transformed into their vehicle modes, ready.

Bailey: I've been meaning ask you something, does it hurt when you transformed?

Optimus: No why?

Bailey: Just wondering, I call Bumble Bee, come Sari!

Arianna: I call Prowl!

Angel: I'll get Bulkhead!

They got in the bots, and hurried off to the hospital.

Jazz: By the way…

Arianna: What?

Jazz: What's a wheelchair?

Meanwhile at the hospital, Rachel had finished using the x-ray on a little girl named Sara.

Rachel: I don't think we can do anything to fix her legs.

Timmy: Then how are you going to play hop-scotched?

Rachel: Simply, just make the squares bigger, not only it'll be easier to land on for you, but she'd be able to play. Does that sound good to you?

Timmy: Let me ask.

The boy named Timmy was the girl's brother he walked over to his little sister, and asked her. Rachel was watching, and saw Sara hugging Timmy, she smiled. She was a singled child, so she never knew what it was like to have an older/younger sister or older/younger brother.

Rachel: Well, if we're all done here…

Timmy: Thank you, for everything.

Rachel: No problem, and remember, this is our little secret-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Standing in the door way was a man with short light brown hair, his eyes were blue, and was wearing a lab coat; his name tag said the name "Garfield".

Rachel: Gar, how are you?

Garfield: Children, can you give us some privacy.

Timmy: Someone's in trouble…

Rachel: Shouldn't you be at home?

The children walked out of the room, and the doctor came in.

Rachel: Ok, I know what you're thinking, it's just that, no one was at the desk, a-and they were just standing there, I-I had to do something, so I-

Garfield: I understand, your medical license did not expired, so you'll fine.

Rachel: SIGH it's good to be home.

Pen Pal: DOOP BOP BEEP!

Garfield: Oh, who's this?

Rachel: Pen Pal.

Garfield: Well, are you and Rachel ready to work?

Pen Pal: DEEP!

Garfield: Great, let's go.

Meanwhile with the bots, they were almost at the hospital.

Jazz: Now I get it. When a human brakes something known as a bone, they can't move it.

Arianna: That's how it works.

Jazz: Does it hurt?

Arianna: Like crazy. It's kind of like getting shot by a Decpticon.

Bailey: Shot? More getting stomped by the strongest Decpicon.

Optimus mumble something, but the girls couldn't hear it.

Bailey: Are we there yet?

Angel: I think so.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Rachel was checking on a man with a purple foot.

Man: Is it bad?

Rachel: It's kind of bad, but I think I can fix this. Doctor Garfield, can you go get me an icy pack.

Garfield: Sure thing.

Before he could get to the door, the door was blown up. Rachel and the man blocked their faces to avoided get hit sharp pieces of the door. They looked to see a giant gray and purple bot hovering above them. His face was icy blue with two red eyes, one of the eyes were rounder the other one.

? : Now, which could it be? The girl, the man, or the doctor?

Man: THIS IS CRAZY! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! HONEY, START THE CAR!

? : Vell, we can roll out the man. That leaves you and the doctor. Which could it be?

Rachel: PEN PAL, LASER ATTACK!

Pen Pal shot his laser nose at the bot. it must caught a lot of damage, because he let out scream of pain.

Rachel: GARFIELD, RUN!

And the two ran opposites, Garfield ran to get the other doctor's, staff, and the other people out of the building. Rachel ran to the exit, the bot was ribbing his round eye, and looked towards the direction Rachel was running.

? : Moonbeam, I have located the all spark fragment, it's in a human girl with orange hair.

Moonbeam: On it Blitzwing!

Rachel was breathing heavily, she was almost out of breath, and worst of all, she had nowhere to hide. She was out of the building; at lease she could catch her breath. Then another huge bot landed in front of her. She was black purple, and a little bit of white on her. her eyes were red, and she had a smirk on her face.

Rachel: Who HUFF are you?

Moonbeam: Your worst nightmare…

She lifted her left hand, and used her powers to form a dark energy ball. Rachel was looking scared, which only made her smiled more. She was about to threw the ball at her, but a red and blue blur tacked her.

Moonbeam: You…

? : OPTIMUS!

Rachel turned around to see 11 more figures coming her way. Six of the figures were bots, the first one was black and yellow, the second one was green and silver, the third one was gold and black, the forth one was red and white, the fifth on was blue and white, and the finally one was blue and orange. With them were four girls with them. The first one had dark skin; red hair tied in two pigtails, and was wearing an orange and cream dress with matching boots. The second one was a bit older the first girl, her hair was short, almost boy-ish, she was wearing a short blue shirt with a black vest, on the area where her heart was located, there was a blue heart, her pants were long and black, and her shoes were silver. The third one was one year younger than the second one; her hair was a little gray that reached all the way down to her butt. She was wearing a blue dress, and like the second one, she was wearing a dark blue vest, in the area where her heart was located, there was a light blue seagull. And she was also wearing blue sandals, and her eyes were dark blue. The third one was a bit taller the three, her black hair reached haft way down her back. Her shirt was purple, and as the same as second one and third one, she was wearing a black vest, in the area where her heart was, there was a blue paw print on it. Her skirt was black with purple stripes on it, her short pants were black, and her shoes were black, purple, and silver.

Moonbeam: I see you brought the whole team, not impress.

Optimus: You will, just wait; girls get her out of here!

? : Come with us.

And the girls ran to safety.

Moonbeam: This is going to be fun…

She put her feet on Optimus chest, and blasted him with her boosters. He landed near the others, and they got ready to fight the Decpticon. The other girls were trying to get the new all spark keeper to somewhere safe. They found an old building, there, they rested and to catch their breaths.

Rachel: Who are you guise?

? : I'm Bailey.

? : Arianna.

? : I'm Angel.

? : I'm Sari.

Rachel: Sorry? For what?

Sari: That my name. Sari Sumdac.

Rachel: GASP

Bailey: I know right?

Rachel: No, I worked with your dad, Sari! Remember?

Sari: Rachel?

Then the ground shook, well bounced, like a giant was walking in his castle.

Rachel: W-What's that?

Arianna: Decpticon.

Bailey: I'll go see.

She slowly walked out of the building, looking around. Unaware a figure was watching her, her claw ready to slash.

? : BAILEY!

She turned to see the yellow and black bot running towards her, followed by the black and gold bot, and the green and silver bot.

? : BEHIND YOU!

She turned and tried to run, but was too late, the bot had come down and slash Bailey on the chest.

? : BAILEY!

The black and white bot landed behind the now bleeding Bailey. Bailey's blue eyes were wide, but began to close, and she began to fall backwards.

? : BAILEY!

? : She made a grave mistake, now for the rest.

What the bot didn't see was the yellow and black bot using his powers on her. She let out a scream of pain as she tried to stand.

? : YOU'RE THAT MADE THE GRAVE MISTAKE, BROKENSTAR! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

The girls ran up and picked up Bailey's wounded body and toke her inside the building. They laid her on the ground, trying to think on how that can help her.

Angel: WHAT DO WE DO?!

Arianna: I'm thinking, I'm thinking…

Rachel: I have an idea! Pen Pal!

Her creation jumped on her hand.

Sari: I get it; it's a pen, and your pal.

She turned his noes till his changed to a red self, to a silver self. It jumped off her hand, and shot a light blue laser to heal her wounds, the girls (minus Rachel) Watched in awe to see it worked. Pen Pal then jumped on her hand when the wounds were healed, but there was red lines were the wounds were. Rachel turned his noes again till he turned to his silver self, to a rainbow self. He jumped off her hand and shot her with a rainbow laser. Once again they watched in awe to see the red line wounds disappeared. He jumped back on her hand for the last time. She turned his nose again and he went to his rainbow color self, to his red self again. He then jumped back on her shoulder and rested. Rachel turned her head to see the girls eyes were widen.

Rachel: What?

Sari: How did he do that?

Rachel: Well I did work with your dad for some time, he taught me some a lot of things.

Arianna: Now how good is his writing?

Rachel: That the weird part; he can't write. I removed his ink tube and replaced it with a laser.

Bailey: Nice choice.

They looked down to see Bailey was waking up.

Bailey: What happened?

Arianna: Brokenstar happen, she slashed you when you weren't looking.

Bailey: I'll kill her!

Angel: How?

Bailey: I have no idea. How's Bee taking it?

Arianna: He's trying to kill her first.

Bailey: Oh, we should probably try and stop him.

Rachel: good idea.

Outside the building, Bumble Bee was still trying to fry Brokenstar for hurting Bailey.

Bee: Give up?

Brokenstar: Never.

She blasted him with dark fire. He landed near the others.

? : Bumble Bee! Are you ok little buddy?

Bee: I'm fine.

Moonbeam: BROKENSTAR!

She looked up to see Moonbeam and Blitzwing head her way in the sky.

Brokenstar: I love to hang out more, but have to fly away now, bye-bye.

She flew towards the other two, and they flew away.

Bailey: Are you ok?

They all turned to see the girls coming out of the building, and to see Bailey was healed.

Bee: Fine, glad to see you are to.

Rachel: Wow you guise are huge.

? : Thanks. That was a competent, Right Prowl?

Prowl: I'm not sure Bulkhead.

Rachel: I didn't know they had names.

Bailey: Just because they're robots, doesn't mean they can't have names.

Arianna: And we can tell you more back at the plant, you know, if you don't want to face them again, do you?

Rachel: No thank you. I'm coming with you guise, I want to know more about these guise.

Angel: Your wish is our communed.

Sari: Let's go, the others must be wondering where we are.

They all nodded, and headed to where the others were waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Outcasted chapter 10: melody

In Detroit, there's a radio station known as, "Moon's Station" inside the building, there were four figures in a recording room. The first one was a woman. Her hair was black, and tied in a bun. She wore a black and gray business suit, and black high heels. Her eyes were blue, and had red lips. The second one was a man. His hair was yellow and was short, his suit was a pale yellow, and was wearing a pink tie, his shoes were brown, and his eyes were green. The third one was a man also. His hair was brown and short, he was wearing a white and black suit, with black shoes, and his eyes were brown. The forth one a thirteen year old girl with brown skin, her hair was brown as we only a bit lighter. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with a piano on it, her pants were black, and her shoes were black and white, like Bailey, Arianna, Angel, and Rachel, she was wearing a vest, only white, and on the corner where her heat was located, was a black music note. She was wearing dark sunglasses on her face so it was hard to see what color eyes she had. She was singing her own version of the song, "Halo." The agents were listing to her voice; it was the most beautiful voice you ever heard. The agents with the short yellow hair's chine was on his hand, and what he didn't notice was his hand was slipping on a switch, and when he activated, it caused a loud and annoying noised. It must had been loud, caused it made the singer take her head phones off.

? : Sorry Rocky, I think I flip something

Rocky: That cool, I'll just-

? : CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOAH?!

Noah: It was just an accident-

? : ACCIDENT OR NOT, I WANT IT FIX! SUSAN, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP US!

Susan: DON'T YELL AT ME CODY!

Cody: THE MORE YOU SAY THAT, THE MORE I'LL YELL AT YOU!

While the agents were fighting, they didn't see Rocky come out. She was holding a walking stick. She carefully made her way to the sound thing, and tried to feel the problem. Not after long, she feat a switch was not at the right place, and placed it at the right place. The agents stopped fighting when they notice the sound had stopped, and looked towards Rocky.

Susan: Miss. Moon, you're completely blind, we could've had help you.

Rocky: I didn't want to spoil your little fight. It is ok if I go out to take a breather?

Cody: Of course Miss. Moon, let us get the door for you.

He opened the door and standing in the door way was a big man with black skin, he was bald, and his clothes were all black.

Cody: Freak Train.

Train: Cody Mathew, ready to go Rocky?

Rocky: Let's roll Train.

The girl walked out of the room and down the hall.

Rocky: Guitar?

Train: Guitar.

He gave her a wooden guitar that her parents gave her before they died then he placed it on her back.

Dog: ARF ARF!

Rocky: Hey Sparky.

They walked out of the building and headed towards the park, there, Rocky can make some more money. They were almost there, when Rocky stopped in her tracks, there was something shining off the corner of her eyes, this was weird because she was blind.

Train: Everything ok?

Rocky: Wait here, I'll be back.

Train: Okay.

He turned and began to wait. Rocky walked over to the light she was somehow seeing. The light was coming through a small create, there was a hole big enough for her hand to fit through. She was able to pick up a small, blue, glowing thing.

Rocky: _This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…_

Just then, the object flew to the music note, it was now a blue music note then a black music note.

Rocky: Whoa…

She noticed that her world was black once again. She let out a disappointed sigh; it was back to the world of darkness.

Rocky: Guess it was not meant to be…

Susan: ROCKY THERE YOU ARE! WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY FOR THE PARTY TONIGHT!

Rocky: O-Ok…

And Susan dragged her to the salon for the red carpet that was tonight, and for a star like Rocky, she had a lot to do to get ready.

Meanwhile in the plant, Optimus was walking to the living room, making sure he didn't wake the girls up. When he was in, he noticed the TV was on. He walked over to see Sari, Bailey, Arianna, Angel, and Rachel were watching TV.

Optimus: I didn't think you girls would be up.

Bailey: We got hungry. I had like five brain freezes.

Optimus: What's that?

Bailey: Ice is cold, so when you eat too fast, you kind of get a headache.

Optimus: So why don' they just call it that?

Bailey: Because it's more painful that a headache.

Optimus: I see… Well I have to make a few rounds, but I think Jazz is about to wake up. Can you tell that I'm out?

Arianna: You can count on us Optimus!

Optimus: Thanks. See you soon.

He transformed into his vehicle mode and drove out. After a few hours, Jazz came in, yawning.

Arianna: You sure slept in, you must've been tired.

Jazz: And you're not?

Arianna: Point taken. You look like a bot that could use some motor oil.

Jazz: That would be great little lady.

Bailey: Here you go.

Jazz: Thanks little lady.

Arianna: By the way, why do you call us little ladies?

Jazz: Well, because you're little and you're ladies.

Arianna: You don't even know, do you?

Jazz: Um… Where's Optimus?

Bailey: He told us to tell you that he's out making so rounds. But that was three hours ago.

Jazz: Maybe he's stuck in a jam.

Angel: That means we can all hang out.

Jazz: I'd like that.

So after the girls eat breakfast, they toke a ride in Jazz and showed him everything they knew. When they got home, Bumble Bee and Bulkhead had come out of their rooms, ready to have fun. So they played street hockey, played video games, and now playing tag. Bumble Bee and Bulkhead were on their trail, but was not that close of catching up to them. How? Bailey was on her skateboard, Angel was riding with her, Rachel was on her scooter, Sari was rolling on her roller blades, and Arianna was just running; she was pretty fast, with or without a small vehicle

Bee: Can you girls slow down?

Bailey: It's called tag for a reason.

Arianna: You have to try and tag us…

Rachel: If you can catch us!

Angel: Has anyone seen Jazz?

All their eyes widen, they haven't seen him since this game stared.

Sari: Where IS he?

Out of nowhere, Jazz came up and scooped up the girls in his hands.

Jazz: I win.

Rachel: I want a rematch, as so as I get some energy back.

Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, And Jazz laughed at the joke the scientist/doctor made. Jazz sat the girls down, who were breathing heavily.

Arianna: You guise sure know how to have fun.

Rachel: HARK! Do I hear Bailey Hearts, breathing heavily?

Bailey: I'M NOT BREATHING THAT HEAVILY! I AM breathing heavily?

Arianna: You're breathing harder than before-

Bailey: SILEANT!

Bulkhead: Maybe we should take a break-

Bailey: I STILL HAVE TONS OF ENERGY IN ME!

Angel: YOU GO GIRL!

THUMP

They all saw her fall to the ground.

Bee: Bailey?

Rachel: I wonder if she has it…

Angel: Has, "it?"

She lowered her head to try and hear her heartbeat. She got worried when she couldn't hear it, but relax when she heard it.

Rachel: She's breathing; I was thinking she had it.

Arianna: Had what?

Rachel: You see some people's hearts are sometimes weak, so sometimes when they reached a certain point, it…

Bee: It what?

Rachel: It stops.

Bailey: I have something else.

They all turned to see Bailey was still lying on her back, but her eyes were opened.

Rachel: What do you have?

Bailey: Energyitis.

Rachel: Energyitis?

Bailey: I keep going till I pass out.

Rachel: I see. Does that happen a lot?

Bailey: No really, I'm usual out for a minute or two.

Rachel: Is this true?

Bailey: GASP I would expect an expert doctor to know about this!

Rachel: You're making this up are?

Bailey: Every singled word!

Rachel: Of course.

Arianna: I wonder if anyone has found an all spark fragment, I'm starting to get bored.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Angel: Happy now?

Arianna: Yes.

They ran towards the computer, along with Prowl, Ratchet, and Sentinel. They saw a small bright blue dot blinking.

Angel: I can't tell where that is.

Arianna: I do. Let's go.

They all transformed and rolled out.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Outcasted chapter 11: a new melody

? : And then, you need to then talk to all the boy bands at the party…

Rocky was in a limo with a girl with long yellow hair, wearing a shining dark pink dress with matching shoes. She was telling rocky, who was wearing a simple black shirt, white pants, and her white vest with the blue music mark where her hear was located. The girl was Rocky what to do when the two got to the party. The girl was her forth agent and best friend, so it was ok.

? : And then, you need to talk to Taylor Swift, I love that girl! I have all her songs and- are you paying attention?

Rocky: Lilly, I'm blind, right?

Lilly: Yeah, why?

Rocky: I saw something…

Lilly: How?

Rocky: I don't know.

Lilly: What was it?

Rocky: It was some kind of blue glowing thing.

Lilly: Where is it?

Rocky: I'm not sure…

Lilly: Maybe it was nothing.

Rocky: Nothing?! Lilly, it helped me see! It had to mean something, right?

Lilly: I guess so, but maybe you imagined it, because, you know, you always wanted blue eyes.

Rocky: Maybe you're right…

Lilly: Ok, so back to Taylor Swift, you have to get her to talk to me, cause that would be like the best day of my life and…

But once again, Rocky wasn't listening, there were now thoughts coming in and out of her head.

Rocky: _maybe someone knows…_

What she didn't know was that more than just one someone.

Meanwhile with the team, they were following Arianna's direction to where they all spark was located.

Bailey: Hey Ari, how do you know where're going?

Arianna: One time a deer wonder on the red carpet, so my parents had to come in a get it out.

Bailey: The Woods?!

Arianna: That's my last name: Arianna Woods.

Bailey: Wow, your parents were known as animal whisperers. So that's how you go the animals in the building.

Arianna: Yeah… that how.

Sentinel: We'll almost there! If it's another human…

Jazz: Sentinel…

Sentinel: Fine.

Meanwhile in the forest, two bots were pacing back and forward, while two other bots stood there, watching them.

?: HE WON'T BE HAPPY TO HEAR THIS!

? : MASTER WILL BE NOT WILL DISAPONITED IN ME!

? : I AM THE SISTER OF THE GREAT…

? : I AM THE SERVENT OF THE POWERFUL…

? & ? : MEGATRON!

? : Vill you two give it a rest already… Brokenstar, your bother Vill be proud of you, as for you two Lugnut.

Brokenstar: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE WOULD SAY TO ME?!

? : Maybe you should calm down…

Brokenstar: Calm down? CALM DOWN?! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE ME TO GET HIS REPSECTE BACK?!

She looked at the bot, to see her eyes now glowing.

Brokenstar: I see…

? : Is she ok?

Brokenstar: Don't worry Blitzwing, Moonbeam is using her other power. When she senses a powerful energy, she can locate where it's.

Blitzwing: So that's how she can find the all spark fragments. How does it take?

Brokenstar: Not long.

Sure enough, she closed her eyes, and they stopped glowing.

Brokenstar: Well?

Moonbeam: Found it.

Brokenstar: Lead the way.

They all transformed into their vehicle modes, and followed Moonbeam.

Meanwhile back with the limo, the girls had arrived at the party and now walking on the red carpet.

? : This Ruby Goldman, and I'm at the young singer party. These singers are here to show us their stuff- OH MY GOSH! ITS ROCKY MOON! ROCKY! Is it ok if I ask you some questions?

Rocky: Shot.

Rudy: Do you worry about your blindness?

Rocky: No really.

Ruby: Does your blindness get in the way of your music?

Rocky: Not really.

Ruby: Are you afraid you'll never see?

Rocky: Not really.

Ruby: Is that your answer for everything?

Rocky: Not really. Lilly, come on.

But Lilly was too busy posing for the cameras.

Rocky: Yo Lilly!

Lilly: Coming!

Ruby: There you have, Rocky Moon struggles with her blindness, but her music keeps her strong. This is Ruby Goldman, here for the stars.

The two entered the party, for Lilly to see the room was pink, purple, there were balloons everywhere. Singers of all ages were talking to one and other.

Lilly: Had you ever seen anything so beautiful?

Rocky: What do you me- never mind.

Rocky: Why don't you go and talk to Justin?

Lilly: REALLY?!

Rocky: Yep.

Lilly: You're awesome!

The blond ran towards the boy, leaving the blind girl to carefully walked to where Taylor Swift was located. After an hour, the party was about to begin.

Man: The first runner up is… Rocky Moon!

Lilly: GO ROCKY!

The man helped her on the stage, towards the microphone.

Rocky: This is a new song called, "My Crush."

The music was staring, she was about to sing when…

BOOM

The roof exploded, showing a giant black and white bot.

? : Hello humans, I'm here to crash the party.

That's when everyone began to panic. She used her claws and shot the stage. Rocky was flow off the stage.

Rocky: Ouch.

She feat someone helping her up.

Rocky: Who are you?

? : My names is Bailey. I'm here to help you.

CRASH

Rocky: What's happening?

Bailey: Our friends are fighting the Decpticon! We have to go, and now!

She grabbed her hand and ran outside, where the other girls were waiting for them.

Bailey: We'll all set Ari!

Arianna: Let's go!

The girls hurried off to some place safer; unaware that they were being followed by another strange bot. they hid at the building where Rachel had healed Bailey.

Rocky: W-Where are you taking me?

Arianna: Somewhere safe.

Just then, the bot that was following them landed in front of them. It was big and buff, its armor was green and purple, and he had one round red eye.

Arianna: Lugnut!

Lugnut: YOU'LL PAY FOR EMBERSSING ME IN FRONT OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, MEGATRON!

Arianna: Mega-who?

Rocky: He might already be embarrassed by you, dude.

Lugnut: SILENLE HUMAN!

Just then, Arianna pulled out her bow staff, pushed the hidden button, and threw it like it was a boomerang. It was about to hit Lugnut's eye, again, but he was able to dodge it.

Lugnut: Miss me!

Arianna: Wasn't aiming for you.

Lugnut turned to see the staff hitting and going in his eye, again. He yelled in pain, and fell on his left side, knocked out.

Rocky: I heard a loud boom. What happened?

Angel: Arianna's staff hit Lugnut's eye, again, and he fell over.

Rocky: Cool…

Arianna walked over and yanked out her staff out of his eye. She then returned to the other girls.

Arianna: We'll all ready to go.

Bailey: Come on!

They ran towards the building, leaving the bot in pain. When the reach it, they saw another giant bot, this one was a bit smaller and a little bit buff, her armor was black and white, two red eyes, and an evil smirk on her face. She was clutching and un-clutching her hand with long razor sharp claws.

Bailey: Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, and I see that you have another friend for me to play with.

Angel: If you want her, you got to go through us first, by us I mean Arianna!

Arianna: Yeah… wait? WHAT?!

Rocky walked up and stood beside Arianna.

Rocky: I'll help.

Arianna: How?

She held her walking staff sideways, and pulled the top off. There a razor sharp sword and the end o it. The girls looked at it with wide eyes.

Sari: Cool!

Rocky: Thank you.

Brokenstar: Let's see how good you are.

She jumped off the building and flew towards the two armed girls. The girls had worry looks on their faces for their new friend, but Rocky was listing to her movement.

CLASH

Brokenstar's claws were blocked by both of the girls.

? : Whoa…

? : Bang…

The girls (minus Rocky) turned their heads to the left to see the green and silver bot with the blue and white bot.

Bailey: Jazz, Bulkhead! Over here!

Brokenstar: OH NO YOU DON'T!

The tip of her claws began to glow and shot a huge beam at the girls.

BOOM

Jazz: Girls!

The smoke cleared up to see the girls were on the ground, but slowly getting up.

Brokenstar: Chuckled

Rocky: COUGH COUGH COUGH

The bot turned her head to see Rocky was sitting up, and a large piece of her sunglasses was missing, it showed one of her eyes were gray.

Brokenstar: So this is what blind people's eyes look like. No matter, I'll still go down.

She dashed towards her, her ten claws ready to slash.

Jazz: LOOK OUT!

CLASH

The all saw that rocky had blocked her attack once again.

Bailey: GO ROCKY!

Angel: SHOW HER WHAT YOU CAN DO!

Brokenstar: No impressed.

Rocky: Maybe this will impress you.

She pushed her back, and with all her might, she swung it down at her claw.

CRASH

Brokenstar: AHHHHHHHHHH!

She backed away, holding her hand that was now leaking out purple liquid. Four of her claws were gone. The only on her hand was her thump. She kneed to the ground, only to have not known that helped Rocky know where she was. She ran over to her, and slashed her thump off. She let out another scream of pain.

Jazz: She's good…

Arianna: I'm surprised that she's not a cyber-ninja, like you and Prowl.

Jazz: Yeah…

He wasn't really paying attention; he was watching a blind girl fight.

Brokenstar: YOU BRAT!

Rocky: I've been called worsted.

Brokenstar: Like, DEAD BRAT!

She again swung her hand down; only to have Rocky blocked it with her sword again. Rocky was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Brokenstar: You can't keep this up!

Rocky: Can't I?

Rocky began pushing her back with all her might, and when she was pushed back enough, she pushed her hand back and slashed her claw off. Once again, she let out one last scream of pain and looked up to see the Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Moonbeam hovering over her.

Moonbeam: BROKENSTAR, LET'S GO!

Brokenstar: You'll pay for this!

She flew to the others, and together, they flew towards the woods.

Moonbeam: Het Star, what happened to your-

Brokenstar: Don't. Ask.

Bailey: Rocky!

Rocky heard footsteps coming towards her, little and big.

Rocky: What's up?

Jazz: You cool there, little lady?

Rocky: I'm cool, big dude.

Sari: Hey, you guise have little nick names for each other.

Jazz: Yeah, I-I guess we do.

Bulkhead: How did you know where she was?

Angel: You see, we humans have five senses, seeing, hearing, touching, smelling, and tasting. When we lost one of our senses, it means it isn't working.

Bulkhead: So Rocky lost her sense of seeing, it means-

Rocky: I'm completely blind, so you can stop waving your hand in front of my face, dude.

Bulkhead: How did you know that?

Rocky: For four reasons my large friend. One, when someone loses a sense, their others' grow stronger…

Jazz: Cool.

Rocky: Two, lots of people do that, three, I can hear the wind when they do that, and four, I can hear the sound from your hand.

Bulkhead: Oh, so, are you girls riding in me?

Rocky: Riding?

Angel: Their bots that can turn into vehicles.

Rocky: Cool, that's nice to ask of you dude, but I think I'll ride in Jazz.

Jazz: Cool.

Bailey: Let's get going!

The two bot transformed into their vehicles modes, ready to go home.

Rocky: That sounds like it hurts.

Jazz: It doesn't.

Sari: I'll help you in him.

Rocky: Thank you.

The 8 year old girl leaded the blind pop star into Jazz. And the rest of the other girls hopped in the back off Bulkhead.

Rocky: So are you driving or am I?

Jazz: Me.

Rocky: Good, cause I have no idea how to drive you.

Jazz laughed at her joke, and drove after Bulkhead.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Outcasted chapter 12: brave

It was quite at the Detroit fire station, when…

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP 

The fire fighters got suited up. When everyone was getting ready, a girl with long brown hair that reached haft way down her back, her eyes were dark green, she was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, long black pants, brown shoes, and like the other girls, she was wearing a black vest, but in the area where her heart was located, was a pink peace sign. Next to her was a large Dalmatian, his collar was red and said the name, "Fido."

? : Olive, what are you doing here? You should be in bed!

Olive: One, on one can sleep with this noise going on, and two, we'll here to help!

? : You're too young!

Olive: I'm sixteen, I can do it!

? : But-

? : Let her come John, it would mean she would get more practice.

Fido: BARK!

John: But Sam-

Sam: She's ready.

John: SIGN Ok, you two have to be careful, I'm looking at you Fido.

Fido:?

John: Come on!

The first two fire fighters slid down the pole, and Olive followed behind them. Surprising, Fido also slid down and followed his mistress to the large fire truck. The two got on and held on tight as the truck began to move.

Olive: Ready Fido?

Fido: BARK!

Olive: Me to, this day is going to be perfect.

Meanwhile at the plant, the girls had told their new friend, the young singer named Rocky, what was going on.

Bailey: So, weirdest story you ever heard?

Rocky: Well, it's almost as weird as the one story I heard.

Bee: Weirder then ours?

Rocky: Not really.

Angel: What was it?

Rocky: A woman want to the rain forest, and I guess when she was sleeping, a spider crawled into her ear…

Prowl: A what did what?

Rocky: When she returned to the city, she told her friends that she heard strange noise in her head, so she went to the doctor, and when they opened up her head…

Bee: They WHAT?!

Rocky: They saw that the spider had laid eggs on her brain.

Bailey: Hold on, the spider did what to her what?!

Rocky: The. Spider. Laid. Eggs. On her. Brain.

Sari: Um… how about some TV?

Bailey: Please…

Sari turned the TV on to see the channel was the news.

TV: BREACKING NEWS!

Reporter: A few hours ago, the hotel of Detroit was fine, but now, it's now covered in flames. Mr. Sun, can you spare some time to answer some questions?

John: Only a little bit.

Reporter: This fire is crazy big; do you have your best men here?

John: Yes, and we have the chiefs daughter here. I'll like to introduce you to Olive Johnson, and her dog, Fido.

Fido: BARK!

Olive: H-Hi.

Reporter: Miss. Johnson, do you know the braver your father showed before he die?

Olive: Yes, and I am ready to serve the people in need.

Rachel: Isn't she a little young to be a fire fighter?

Arianna: Aren't you a little bit young to be a doctor/scientist?

Rachel: I'm only fourteen, but I see you point.

Reporter: Miss. Johnson, how old are you?

Olive: Sixteen.

Rachel: She's two years older than me.

Arianna: Three.

Bailey: Three.

Angel: Two.

Rocky: One.

Sari: 8.

Optimus: So we have two thirdteen years' old girls, one fourteen year old girl, a fifthteen year old girl, and an 8 year old girl.

Rocky: We'll almost around the same ages, does that mean something?

Rachel: Don't tell me you're into the whole un-nature thing.

Arianna: I am.

Rachel: Well, that explains a few things.

Arianna: What's that suppose it mean?

Bailey: Oh boy…

Angel: This is not going to end well.

Rachel: I'm just saying, that maybe, you should be, more of a, girl of science-

Arianna: A GIRL OF SCIENCE?!

Prowl: Oh no.

Bee: This is going to get ugly.

Arianna: Maybe you should open up to nature, be more like a, outsider-

Rachel: AN OUTSIDER?!

Sari: Ohhhhhh…

Rocky: Exactly.

Arianna & Rachel: WHAT?!

Rocky: Rachel is not going to kill you if you open up to nature a bit, and who knows, you may discover something new.

Rachel: I guess-

Arianna: HA-HA!

Rocky: And Ari, the animals are still going to love you if you paid attention to tech world, if may even help the animals.

Arianna: I guess you're right… I'm sorry Rach.

Rachel: Me to.

Bailey: Wow, it toke you like… two minutes.

Rocky: Two? It takes me five to break up the three wild ones back at home.

Optimus: hehehe, siblings?

Rocky: Agents.

Bailey: Wait, it takes you five minutes to break them up?

Rocky: They fight about everything, even what I'm going to eat for breakfast.

Angel: So what do you eat?

Rocky: Toast.

Jazz: How do you know?

Rocky: Cause for some weird reason, I always smell burn bread.

Arianna: Do you think it's a good idea to feed yourself toast, when you don't even know where the toaster is?

Rocky: Ok now that you mention it, it might have been a bad idea.

The girls then turned their attention to the news.

Reporter: Aren't you a little bit young to be a fire fighter?

Olive: You're never too young to do the right thing.

John: ok everyone, LET'S GO!

All of the fire fighters ran inside the burning building, that incudes Olive and her dog Fido. The girls and the bots had worry looks on their faces, and only for the people inside the building, but the fire fighters. After two minutes, John was carrying a tall yet buff man, Olive was carrying a little girl, and Fido was carrying a small orange cat. Then the three hurried back inside the building, after another two minutes, John came out carrying a woman, Olive was carrying twins, and Fido was leading the twin's parents.

John: Are you okay?

Woman: I'll be fine.

? : Mommy?

The woman gave a gasp and looked up at the middle window, where the voice was coming from.

Woman: WAIT, MY DAUGHTER IS STILL IN THERE!

Reporter: Did you all hear that? A little girl is still trap inside the building, can anyone, brace enough, go in there, and save her?

That must had made the woman sad, cause she began to cry. Olive looked down at the woman, then at Fido, then at the building, then back ay Fido, and nodded. She then jumped up and ran towards the building, her dog right beside her.

Reporter: WAIT!

John: OLIVE! FIDO!

The door was about to drop, but Olive and Fido slid down, before it fell and blocked the exit. Everyone, including the other fire fighters that were outside, looked at the building, eyes widen, worried about the young girl and her dog. Everyone back at the plant was two in shock to see what had happened.

Bailey: SHE JUST RAN IN THERE?! IS SHE CRAZY?!

Angel: I CAN'T WATCH!

She covered her eyes with her hand, but opened them up to see what would happen next. Inside the building, Olive and Fido were hurrying up the stairs, towards where the girl was. Her ear began to beep, so she pushed a little button, and a voice came up. It was her father's friend, Sam.

Olive: Hello?

Sam over thing: **Olive, are you and Fido okay?!**

Olive: We're fine. I need to know what room her and her daughter are staying in.

Sam: Miss, we need to know, what room you and her are in?

Woman: Room 3B, t-the middle window.

Sam: Room 3B.

Olive over thing: **Raise the ladder.**

Sam: What?

Olive over thing: **Raise the ladder, now!**

Sam: RAISE THE LADDER!

A man got in the fire truck, and began to raise the ladder to the middle window. Inside the building, Olive and Fido had found the room.

Olive: _This is going to hurt!_

She slammed her body at the door, which broke easily. She fell to the ground, looked up, and saw the girl next to a chair. She was crying and holding a stuff teddy bear. She got up with some help form he dog, and the two walked over to the girl.

Olive: Hey there sweetie.

Girl: Huh?

Olive: Are ready to get out of here?

Girl: Yep!

Olive: Let's go.

She picked up the girl in her arms, and Fido climbed on top of her back, ready for anything. Her ear began to beep again.

Sam over thing: **The ladder is in place!**

Olive: Good! Ready Fido?

Fido: BARK!

Olive: Hang on!

She jumped up, and ran towards the window. The girl tucked her head beeper in the girl's shoulder, and Fido kept his head down. When she was in range, she jumped through the window. When she was in range of the ladder, she spread her legs, and slid down the ladder. When she was at the end of the ladder, she jumped down on to the ground. No one moved, but when the girl move, and saw her mom, her eyes lit up.

Girl: MOMMY!

Woman: SWEETIE!

The girl got off of Olive and ran towards her mom. Fido got off his mistresses back, and began to lick her face. This was something awesome.

Reporter: If you people at home saw what just happened, I too can't believe it either! Olive Johnson, what were you thinking?

Olive: I was thinking, no little girl should ever go through the horror of being inside the mouth of flames. Not like her.

Reporter: Who's her?

John: Time to go, Olive.

Olive: Let's go Fido.

They walked over to the fire truck, and hold on tight as the truck began to move.

Reporter: Wow! What an amazing story, I'm Charlie Duncan, getting all up in your news.

Bailey: Wow… A wait a minute, a little girl was caught in a fire? That must have been scary.

Arianna: Yeah…

In a split second, Prowl known something was wrong, but what? Meanwhile at burger bot, the team was celebrating their victory with some fast food.

John: You know that was dangerous, don't you?

Olive: Yeah…

John: He be proud.

Olive: Yeah.

Fido: BARK!

Olive's dog got off the truck and ran towards the back of the building.

Olive: Sigh Fido. I got him.

She jumped off of the truck and followed her dog. He was sniffing a garbage can.

Olive: Fido, what in the world are you doing?

Fido: BARK!

He rammed his head on the can, which made it fall. He sat down, his head spinning.

Olive: FIDO! Are you ok?!

Fido: WIMPER

Olive: You poor thing. Hey, what's that?

She got up and walked over to the other side of the can, Fido right behind her. The lid had fallen, and next to were two blue glowing things. The two looked at it; either couldn't believe what they were looking at. Then out of nowhere, the things flew to the two. The first one went into Olive's pink peace sign to a blue peace sign, and Fido's red collar turned into a blue collar. The two looked at each other, wondering what had just happened.

Sam: Olive, Fido? TIME TO GO!

The two looked each other, and nodded. Maybe it was nothing, and the two walked back to the truck, ready to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Outcasted chapter 13: burned down memories

The girls were watching a scary movie in the dark while the bots were doing their own things. Angel was hiding behind Arianna, who was shaking a bit. Rachel was trying to show she wasn't scared, but couldn't hide it. Bailey and Sari were holding each other, shaking together, and Rocky had a scared look on her face. She may be blind, but that doesn't mean she could still hear the noises.

Teenage boy: SUZY, GO! RUN!

Zombie: Ohhhhhh…

Angel: S-Should we t-t-t-turn I-it off?

Arianna: I-it's not that s-scary.

Teenage boy: NO! STAY AWAY FORM ME! NO! NO! NO!

Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Arianna: TURN IT OFF! TURN! IT! OFF!

Rachel: I'M TURNING IT OFF!

It toke her a sec to finally turn the TV off. All the girls let out a sign of relief, it was over.

? : Hey there little ladies!

Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The girls hugged each other, shaking like crazy, till Bailey opened her eye to see a blue and white bot standing next to the coach.

Bailey: Jazz…

Jazz: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

Angel: No, it's ok. We were watching a scary movie.

Jazz: Who in the right mind would let you girls watch a scary movie?!

Bailey: He stares with an, "S".

Jazz: Sentinel! What were you watching?

Sari handed the cool bot the movie they were watching.

Jazz: ZOMBIE ARE HERE?! IS HE CRAZY?!

? : Jazz there you are.

He turned his head to see a blue and orange bot walking into the room. Jazz shot him a look.

? : What?

Jazz: YOU LET THEM WATCH THIS?!

He trusted it on to his chest. He toke it and had a look at it.

? : So?

Jazz: SENTINEL! YOU KNOW THEY'RE TOO YOUNG TO WATCH IT! LOOK AT THEM!

Sentinel look at the couch to see haft of the girls were shaking, and the other haft still scared but rubbing their arms.

Sentinel: Were they scared?

Jazz: They screamed when I got said hi!

Sentinel: Wow! That movie must have been real scary.

Jazz: Sentinel, we need to talk.

The two walked over near to the entrance so the girls wouldn't hear them talking.

Jazz: Look, I know you don't like them, but it doesn't mean you have to treat them like dirt!

Sentinel: I was just having a little bit of fun.

Jazz: Just… be a little nicer to them, please.

Sentinel: …Fine.

The two walked back to see the girls were starting to relax.

Jazz: You cats cool?

Rocky: We're cool dog.

Jazz entity elbowed Sentinel on the side.

Sentinel: SIGN I'm sorry for scaring you.

Rocky: It's cool.

Sentinel: You're not mad?

Rocky: I know you don't really like us, and we may not be like you a lot either, but, we all need to face the music together, right gals?

Bailey: With Sentinel? Like that's ever going to-

THWACK

Bailey: OW! What I meant to say was: I'd like that.

Rocky: That's what I thought. So what do you guise say, can we get along for this adventure?

The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

Angel: I can do that.

Arianna: Yeah.

Rachel: Shouldn't be too hard.

Bailey: I may not like a lot, but I can get live with a guy like you.

Sari: Me to!

Sentinel looked at the six girls with wide eyes. They cared about him? He looked over to see Jazz, smiling.

Sentinel: OH WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE PLATE!

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

The siren went off again, making the girls jump.

Bailey: CAN WE GET A DIFFERENT SIREN?!

The girls and the other bots came running in the room. Optimus was at the computer, typing away trying to locate the all spark fragment.

Arianna: Found it?

Optimus: Yep. The Detroit fire station. Auto-bots transform and roll out!

The bots transformed into their vehicle modes, the girls got on their favorite vehicle, and drove out to the station.

Meanwhile at the station, Olive and Fido were still trying to find out what happened to them by poking it, well, for Fido, he was rubbing it on Olive's legs.

Olive: This has to mean something, doesn't it?

Fido: WHINE

Olive: GORAN we had to find out about this, somehow. Hey, how about we go for a walk?

Fido: BARK!

As if he was trained, he ran towards one of his mistresses dowers, and pulled out a red leash. He then set it on top of olive's legs. She chucked, and put the leash on her dog.

Olive: SAM, I TAKING FIDO FOR A WALK!

Sam: BE CAREFUL!

Olive: I WILL! Come on Fido.

She gave a little tug, and the two walked out of the building. What she didn't know was that the bots saw her.

Optimus: We had to warn her.

Arianna: No. you guise had to make sure no Decpticon get in the way, we'll handed it.

Prowl: Be careful.

Arianna: We will.

The girls got off/out of their friends and hurried off, following the girl. The bot drove out in different directions, looking out for flying bots. Olive was busy humming a cheerful tone, when she heard footsteps. She and Fido turned to see the girls were coming towards them.

Olive: Ari?

Arianna: Olive, PANT you're in danger, PANT come with us!

Olive: Danger? Form what?

Arianna: It's a long story. We have to get you out of here! Fellow us!

They ran towards the building where the fight with Rocky and Brokenstar. They entered the building, breathing heavily.

Olive: Can you now tell me what's going on?

Arianna: The thing you found, other bots want to use it for them self's.

Olive: Were they small, glowing, blue?

Bailey: Yeah, they were… THEY!? YOU FOUND TWO?!

Olive: one went into Fido.

Arianna: Why him?

Olive: He was with me.

Arianna: I know.

Just then, the roof was pulled off by a large purple and gray bot, with an icy blue face, and his eyes were red, only one of them was rounder then the other one. There was a black and purple bot, her eyes were red, and she was a little bit shorter than the first. She was standing next to him, an evil smile on both of their faces.

Rachel: Blitzwing, Moonbeam, don't you have something better to do?

Moonbeam: Aw! You think we have a choice, we all know that Brokenstar will do anything to get the all spark fragments, and for what? To please her brother. Now hand them over.

Olive: OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY!

Fido: BARK!

Blitzwing: That can be arrange.

He aimed his cannons at the girls, and Moonbeam formed a dark energy ball in her hand.

Bailey: You had to say that, didn't you?

Olive: Hehehe?

They were about to fire, when two rays of lighting hit the two, right in the face. The girls ran out to see the bots were ready for battle.

Moonbeam: I don't have time for this. We could do this the easy way, or the hard way…

Brokenstar: Either.

They all looked up to see their sister's leader was hovering above them.

Brokenstar: We had to get out of here; I've found something every interesting.

Moonbeam: Later losers!

They began to fly away from them.

Bulkhead: OH NO YOU DON'T!

He shot his wreaking ball at Moonbeam's wing. His aim was perfect. She was about to fall, but Blitzwing grabbed her hand and fellow the leader. His ball bragged back to him. The other bots walked up to make sure none of the girls were hurt.

Olive: Oh my-

Fido: WOOF!

Olive: Exactly, Ari?

Arianna: I'll explain back at the plant.

The bots transformed into their vehicle modes, and drove home.

Meanwhile with the Deception. They were heading towards the forest.

Blitzwing: So what is the news?

Brokenstar: Mt brother is on his way here.

Blitzwing & Moonbeam: WHAT?!

Brokenstar: Yes, I got a message form him a few cycles ago and I want him here as so as possible. Got it?

Blitzwing & Moonbeam: Yes ma'am.

They landed on the mountain and entered a large hole. Inside the mountain were computers everywhere. And there was a large tube and inside it was a short man with dark skin, his black hair was standing up, his hair had a white strip, he was wearing a pale green lab coat, around his wastes was a belt with many iron pockets, his boots and gloves were black, he had a small black mustache, and his eyes were brown, there were circles around them, as if he was tired. Brokenstar walked up and dragged her claw on the glass, which made a terrible noise.

Brokenstar: How's it going, Mr. Sumdac?

? : Why don't you ask the Constructicons?

Brokenstar: Very well, MIXMASTER, SCRAPER!

? : I'LL GET TO HER FIRST!

?: NO YOU WON'T!

Two construction vehicles made their ways towards the female bot.

? : SORRY SCRAPER! THEY'RE MINE!

Scraper: OH NO YOU DON'T!

He transformed in his robot mode, and jumped on top of him. There was a loud crash as Moonbeam walked up besides Brokenstar. They looked down at the two dazed bots.

Moonbeam: Are you sure it's a good idea to keep them hear?

Brokenstar: My brother trusts them, so why not me?

Moonbeam: No matter how much trouble they may cause?

Brokenstar: As long as the space bridge is built.

Scrapper: It is.

Mixmaster: Take a look.

The two female bots walked over to where a huge sculpture was standing. Mixmaster was trying to get his pal off of him.

Brokenstar: Wow… Just think about it Moonbeam. Once my brother comes back, he would choice Lugnut or Blitzwing as his second in command, but me. I want you to be my second in command.

Moonbeam: Me? You think I'm loyal enough?

Brokenstar: We have known each other for a very long time, but I want to be sure. I'm sending you and the cons on a special mission to capture the humans.

Moonbeam: What if I fail?

Brokenstar: I know you won't. OH BOYS!

Mixmaster & Scrapper: YES?!

Brokenstar: I'm sending you two and Moonbeam on a mission. For some weird reason, all spark fragments have been going inside of human girl's body.

Scrapper: How come?

Brokenstar: Again, weird reason. I hope you'll be able to fellow her orders.

Mixmaster & Scrapper: YES MA'AM!

Brokenstar: You'll leave tomorrow night. And Moonbeam, nothing too harsh, okay?

Moonbeam: Yes ma'am.

She walked back to the space bridge, smiling ear to ear.

Brokenstar: _Soon brother, very very Soon…_

Meanwhile at the plant, the girls had just finished telling Olive and Fido what was going on.

Optimus: Well?

Olive: I don't believe it…

Optimus: sign

Olive: If it wasn't coming out of Ari's mouth.

Bailey: So you believed?

Olive: Ever word.

Bee: And don't worry, we'll all make sure none you guise get hurt.

Olive: Cool.

Sari: Why don't we show her around?

Angel: Just one little thing: How do you girls know each other?

The two looked at each other, and nodded.

Olive: Did you girls see the news?

The girls nodded.

Olive: Then you know what I said?

The girls nodded.

Angel: Who's her?

Arianna: Me.

Prowl: You were caught in a fire?

Arianna: It was four years ago.

Angel: You poor thing.

Arianna: But don't worry, I'm fine. So, how about that tour?

Olive: Well, okay.

The girls jumped off from coach and headed towards Sari's room. But Arianna stopped in her tracks.

Arianna: And if any of you ask what happened, I will not answer any of our questions, so don't ask.

Optimus: We won't.

Arianna: Thank you. Well, good night.

She continued walked to her friend's room, now thinking of it.

To be continued… 


	14. Chapter 14

Outcasted chapter 14: the concert

The girls were giving their new friends, Olive and Fido, a tour off Sari's room.

Olive: This is a very nice room.

Sari: Thanks.

Olive: And you all live here?

The girls nodded. Just then Rocky's phone began to ring.

Rocky: Yo? Yeah I know. I'll be there soon. Okay? Cool, bye!

Bailey: Who was that?

Rocky: My agent. She called to remind me I have a concert tonight.

Girls: GASP CAN WE COME?!

Rocky: Sure.

Olive: I'll go ask Optimus. Coming Fido?

She turned to see her dog was lying on Sari's bed. She gave a little chuckled and walked out of the room, and made her way towards the living room. She found Optimus over at the computer, seeing if any weird was happing.

Olive: Optimus?

Optimus: Olive! I didn't hear you come in. do you need anything?

Olive: Rocky has a concert tonight, we were wondering if we can go.

Optimus: Sure. I'm sure Bulkhead, Jazz, and Bumble Bee won't mind.

Olive: Cool thanks.

Optimus: By the way Olive, were scared when you ran in the building.

Olive: I was, by not for my own safety, for the little girl's safety.

Optimus: So you don't care if you got hurt?

Olive: My dad did, so why not me?

Before she left the room, she gave him a wink, and walked back to Sari's room and gave the girls the news. The girls were now getting ready for their friends concert.

Arianna: So Rocky, is this your first concert?

Rocky: No, I had tons of them.

I WIPE MY HAIR BACK AND FORWARD, I WIPE MY HAIR BACK AND FORWARD

Angel: What's that?

Rocky: My phone. Hello? WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEANT THEY CAN'T DO IT?! THE FLU?! TRY AND GET SOMEONE TO REPLACE THEM, AND HURRY! GORAN!

Bailey: What's up?

Rocky: MY BACK UP SINGER ARE SICK! I need six other girls to-

She turned around to her friends, and smiled. The girls looked at each other; they knew what she was thinking. After an hour, Bumble Bee, Jazz, and Bulkhead were waiting for the girls.

Bulkhead: Do you think they got all dress up?

Bee: Who know?

Bailey: We're ready.

The boys turned to see the girls coming out of the building.

Jazz: Whoa…

The girls came out looking great. Bailey, Arianna, and Angel were wearing red sparkly shirt, pants, and the shoes without the heels. Angel and Arianna's hair were tied in buns. Sari, Rachel, and Olive were wearing the same cloths, only in pink. Their hair styles were also tied in buns. Rocky was wearing the same cloths, only in white, and her hair was straight.

Jazz: Dang…

Bulkhead: Wow…

Bee: You girls look great!

Rocky: You too.

Bee: Well we're not wearing anything ne- wait a minute.

Rocky: Works every time.

Arianna: I'll help get in Jazz.

Rocky: Thanks.

The bots got into their vehicle modes, and Arianna helped Rocky get in Jazz, Bailey and Sari got in Bumble Bee, the rest of the girls got in Bulkhead, and they drove off to the concert.

Jazz: So where to?

Rocky: The park.

Jazz: Got it. So, um… Rocky, what kind of music do you write?

Rocky: I write love songs. I guess I always hoped to find that special someone. Hum… I got my head in the clouds. I don't know if I'll find someone.

Jazz: I'll help you, if you like.

Rocky: Thanks Jazz, you're an awesome dude.

Jazz: No prob.

Every time the two talked, he felt his spark beating faster than ever. He liked her. A lot. How was he going to tell her that? Not after a while they reached the park, and already there were tons of people wondering where Rocky was. The girls got out and looked out to the audience.

Arianna: That a lot of people.

Rocky: You'll be fine guise. Let's go!

Sari grabbed Rocky's hand and they hurried behind the stage. There Susan was pacing back and toward, but stopped to see the girls running towards her.

Susan: There you are! Who are these guises?

Rocky: Are new backup singers.

Susan: Good! Come with me!

Bailey: Wait, what song are we singing?

Susan: My crush.

Angel: I love that song.

Rocky: Do you know the song?

Arianna: We all do.

Rocky: Good.

Susan leaded them to a door and opened it. It was dark, but they could see microphones on plate forms.

Susan: Red on the right, pink on the left, and Rocky in the middle.

They got in their places and waited. Susan ran up on the stage towards the microphone.

Susan: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing, ROCKY MOON!

The crowd went wide when they heard her name.

Bulkhead: OH BOY! HERE THEY COME!

A fog machine was active and they could see the left and right plate forms coming from the stage.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Then the middle plate form came up, and then stage light lit up, showing the girls, their sparkly cloths hit everyone in the audience, including the bots.

_His name is written above my heart  
Like he fell from the stars  
And when he says hello I can't deny  
That I want him to be mine  
He's the sweetest kind of guy  
The sweetest kind of guy  
The more I get to know him  
Well the more I cannot hind  
That he's on my mind every single day  
Hope he never goes away  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm breaming head over heels and over my crush, my crush, my crush _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Oh, he knows me better then I know myself  
With every word he say I melt  
I've been looking for someone to share my everything  
And I finally found my dream  
I can't wait to see his face  
Wait to see his face  
When he looks at me like that  
Oh, I feel like I can faint  
I got butterflies and they are flying all over the place  
hope I always feel this way  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and over my crush, my crush, my crush  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm breaming head over heels and over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_When I see him I go crazy  
Can't control emotions lately  
When our eyes meet, my heart's flying up up up the clouds I'm gliding  
All I know is I'm so happy  
Out of everyone he gets me  
My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm breaming head over heels and over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm breaming head over heels and over my crush, my crush, my crush_

_My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm breaming head over heels and over my crush, my crush, my crush_

When the song was over, everyone jumped to their feet and cheered for them. The girls smiled and waved to the audience.

Rocky: Thank you Detroit and good night!

The plate forms lowered back down to below the stage, and the girls walked out of the stage, very happy.

Arianna: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! WE JUST SUNG WITH THE ROCKY MOON!

Bailey: THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!

Sari: Do you always feel like this after preforming?

Rocky: Yep. It brings joy to my life.

Susan: You girls were amazing! Now, here are your checks.

Olive: We get paid?

Susan: That how show business works. You six girls get five hundred dollars…

Rachel: five hundred dollars?! That's more I can make in a week.

Susan: And Miss. Moon gets a hundred dollars.

Angel: Why does she get only a hundred dollars?

Rocky: I give my money to people who really need it.

Girls: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Rocky: I know: I'm a nice gal. Let's go home.

Susan: Wait, where do you want to preform next?

Rocky: That's your choice.

They all turned and walked towards their friends.

Susan: M-My choice?

They got in them and drove home.

Bulkhead: You girls were great!

Angel: Thanks! We should do this again!

Arianna: Yeah- no. I can deal with us doing it once, but not tons of times.

Bailey: Stage fright?

Arianna: Like crazy.

Angel: Not like every signaled concert, just like, one in a while.

Olive: Does that sound good with you?

Arianna: Yeah I guess.

Meanwhile in Bumble Bee.

Bailey: Five hundred dollars. I don't know what to do with all this money.

Bee: You can buy nice things.

Bailey: That the problem, I don't know what kind of nice things to buy. I wonder if I can buy burger bot…

Sari: even I wouldn't do that.

Bailey: But you're a rich girl

Sari: Not anymore.

Bailey: What do you mean?

Sari: When my dad disappeared, they kind of, kick me out.

Bailey: That's not very nice. You want me money?

Sari: You can keep it.

Bailey: Good cause it's mine.

Sari: (Laughs)

Meanwhile in Jazz.

Jazz: You were great out there.

Rocky: Thanks. I love to perform. It reminds me of my parents.

Jazz: You miss them, don't you?

Rocky: Yeah.

Jazz: If you ever want to talk, I'm…I'm here for you.

Rocky: Thanks.

They arrival at the plant not after a while. The bots transformed into their robot forms and walked inside to see the room was empty.

Jazz: Looks like everyone is catching some Z's

Bailey: YAWN We should to. Good night guise.

Bulkhead: Night girls.

The girls made their ways to Sari room, ready to see their dream lands.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Outcasted chapter 15: the truth

The girls were once again were having the dream where the shadow was chasing them through space, and the girls were trying to get to the plant before they were blown up.

Rachel: THIS IS CRAZY!

Bailey: YOU REALLY THINK SO?!

Olive: QUIT THE FIGHTING! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Angel: AHHHHHHHHHH!

They all turned to see Angel was on the ground, smoke coming from her back.

Arianna: ANGEL!

They hurried back to help their friend. Bailey looked to see the shadow was coming closer. She had enough with this guy. She dashed towards it.

Olive: BAILEY, COME BACK HERE!

She wasn't listening; she was not going to show no fear. She stopped in front of the monster, ready for anything.

Bailey: LEAVE US ALONE!

The monster didn't say anything. He just bended down and grab Bailey with his large hand.

Bailey: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Rocky: BAILEY!

Bailey tried to get free of his grip, but he was too strong.

Bailey: LET ME GO!

The monster still didn't say anything. Bailey could see an evil smirk on his face as he aimed his cannons at her.

Bailey: I said: LET. ME. GO!

There was a powerful light, and the next thing the girls knew they were in Sari's room. This bream must not have been so bad, because none of the girls were breathing heavily, but they were sweating.

Bailey: I hate that dream.

Arianna: That makes six of us. What could this mean?

Olive: Who knows, unless, you know Rac.

Rachel: Sorry, but I'm not an expert on breams.

Angel: Oh…

Rachel: But I do know one thing. Sometimes bream's can show the future.

Rocky: You think that was future?

Rachel: Who knows. Bream's work weird. Hey, what time is it.

Olive got up and looked at the clock. It was 9:38.

Olive: We slept in. anyone hungry?

The girls raised their hands.

Olive: Ok, stupid question.

They got up, exit Sari's room, and entered the living room, where they saw that Jazz was awake, along with Sari being awake as well.

Jazz: You girls must have been tired from the concert, you slept in really good.

Bailey: That one reason.

Sari: What's the other?

Arianna: the bream…

Jazz: Again?

Rachel: Yes again. It seems like ever since we got those all spark fragments in us that bream would not leave us alone.

Jazz: Maybe talking about it would help.

Olive: That would be nice.

The girls made their way towards the couch and were ready to start talking about the bream they shared.

Jazz: Was the bream a weird one?

Bailey: Is being chased by a giant shadow through space trying to get to a plant for safety, weird?

Jazz: Point taken. Can you little ladies describe the shadow?

Angel: Well, it was all black and was as a Decpticon.

Jazz: Okay, and the plant?

Arianna: It was sliver and blue.

Jazz: Sliver and blue- Cybertron!

Arianna: Your home world!

Jazz: Why would you be breaming about that, unless…

? : I see they're awake.

They all turned to see a red, blue, and white bot walked towards them.

Jazz: Yes sir, Optimus prime sir, they were telling me about their bream.

Optimus: Anything interesting?

Jazz: Yeah. But let's uh, take in privet.

The two walked into the hallway, leaving the girls to wonder.

Angel: Do you think we're in trouble?

Olive: Who knows? How 'bout some TV?

Sari: Sounds good to me.

Olive grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, which was on the news.

Meanwhile with Jazz and Optimus.

Optimus: HIM?!

Jazz: Is got to be. It makes sense.

Optimus: I-It can't be. H-HE'S IN SPACE! FAR AWAY!

Jazz: Optimus, face it. He's coming back.

Optimus's eyes stayed widen, was he ready to face him again?

Optimus: S-Should we tell the girls?

Jazz: Better now than ever.

They walked back to the couch, wondering how they were going to tell them the news.

Optimus: Hey little ladies, anything new on the news?

Arianna: Powell is coming up, said he had something important to tell all of Detroit.

Optimus: Must be big then.

Bailey: The news, or his hair?

Optimus: Hehehe, both.

Reporter: And now we go to Mr. Powell, who says he has something to say.

Powell: Thank you Zack. I'd like everyone to know something about the following people: Bailey Hearts, Arianna Woods, Angel Brown, Rachel Winters, Rocky Moon, and Olive Johnson…

Optimus: Why he talked about you guise?

Bailey: Maybe he saw us at the concert, if you know; he has taste in music, or in anything.

She said before having a drink of her PowerAde.

Powell: Are not human!

Bailey must had been shock the most, because she spit out her PowerAde and began to cough.

Angel: WHAT?!

Arianna: That can't be…

Rachel: That taking things off the deep ends, even for you Powell…

Powell: You heard me, these girls are not human. If you'll all take a look at their births papers, you would see there are blank.

Pictures of their births papers were in fact blank. This scared the girls a lot.

Rocky: This can't be…

Olive: I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it.

Powell: That's all I have to say, back to you Zack.

Reporter Zack: Um… thank you Mr. Powell, we'll be back after these massages.

? : BOSS BOT, JAZZ!

The two bots turn to see more bots coming into the room. One was green and white, and was very buff, the next one was short, yellow and black, the third one was gold and black, the forth one was red and white, and the fifth blue and orange.

? : D-Did you guise see the news?

Optimus: Don't worry Bulkhead, we saw.

Jazz: And can't believe it either.

Bulkhead: I say, we go over there, and get the truth! Are you with me, Bumble Bee?

Bee: I'm with you, Bulkhead!

? : Calm down boys.

Bee: Ratchet, how can you say that, when we just heard what he said to your friends?!

? : I have agreed with Bumble Bee on this one. We can't let him hurt them.

Bee: See?! Even Prowl is with me! We got to do something!

While the bots were talking, the girls were talking as well.

Angel: Now what?

Olive: I don't know. I need to think.

Bailey: Me two. That and I don't want hear any more of this.

The girls climbed down from the couch, only to be stopped by Sari.

Sari: You girls going to be okay?

Rocky: We'll be cool. We just need time. If the boys asked where we are, just tell them we're in your room, dig?

Sari: Hehehe, dig.

The girls quietly exited the room and towards Sari's bedroom. This was a bad day, and it was about to get worst.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Outcasted chapter 16: their new powers

The girls were in Sari's room, wondering who they really were. Olive was sitting on Sari's bed petting her dog, Fido, and the others were sitting around the bed. It was silent for 25 minutes, until Bailey broke the silent.

Bailey: So, are we just going to sit here and accept this?

Angel: Well, what are we supposed to do? Go tell everyone in Detroit that he was lying? No one would believe us.

Arianna: we'll only get in more trouble, and like Angel said, on one would believe us. We're just kids.

Bailey: So, we'll just going to sit here, while that guy ruins our lives?

Rocky: My life is probably already over, everyone probably thinks I'm a fraud. My music career is down the drain.

Angel: Does that mean I don't have really have a dad?

Rachel: No. He's probably trying to get back at me.

Bailey: What did you ever do to him?

Rachel: I quit Sari's company.

Angel: Why?

Rachel: I wasn't going to have my talent wasted there.

Olive: You did the right choice.

Rachel: How?

Olive: You followed your heart. And as a doctor, like yourself, you should know that it never wrong.

She was about to protest, but stopped herself. She knew that the heart ever lies, and she did felt good when she did it.

Bailey: So, now what?

Olive: We can't go back home. I don't think we have one.

Fido: WHINE

Arianna: I have an idea.

Olive: We'll listening…

Arianna began to tell them her plan.

Olive: That's not a bad idea.

Angel: But won't they get worry?

Bailey: We'll better off going with Ari's plan. We should make sure Sari's asleep first.

Rachel: I'll see. You guise just get pack up and wait for my cue.

The girls nodded, and the teen scientist/doctor ran out the door and in to the living room. She walked up to the couch to see Sari was asleep. Worried if she was cold, she placed a blanket over her and hurried back to the room.

Rachel: We're good!

Olive: And the auto-bots?

Rachel: They aren't here.

Rocky: They must have gone to Powell to teach him a lesson.

Bailey: I hope Bee shocks him.

Olive: Let's go.

Arianna toke Rocky's hand and the girls rushed out the room, but they quietly sneaked out the living room, through the front door, and hurried to the docks, where Bailey's boat was park or something like that.

Bailey: A-are you sure w-we should take the boat?

Olive: Bailey, we promise we won't let you fall in.

Bailey: Okay.

They made it to the boat and Bailey toke her off her key and placed it in the key hole. It mumbled for a sec, but in no time it stared up. It wasn't long till it speeded up.

Angel: So why are we doing this again?

Olive: to stay out of trouble.

Angel: But the auto-bots-

Olive: Will only get in even more trouble for taking in outcastes like us and Sari.

Angel: But-

Olive: We'll not doing this just for us; I don't want the guise to have any blame. And I don't think Swope won't mind if he toke us to see the guise once in a while, right Ari?

Arianna: He lives to fly.

Rocky: Isn't he a flying dino-bot?

Arianna: Well yeah but still.

Olive walked to the back at the boat to have one last look at the almost lit up city. Fido got on the beach and sat down. He also wanted to see it with his mistress.

Olive: Optimus, please forgive us…

Fido: HOWL

Meanwhile back at the secret base, the auto-bots saw the whole thing. They felt bad about what Powell done to them, all but Sentinel cause you know he's Sentinel.

Bulkhead: This is bad…

Bee: But why?

Optimus: They were afraid that if they stayed, they caused trouble for us… Olive…

Jazz: We… We can't just let them go a-and let them live with those… things.

Prowl: The dino-bots won't hurt Arianna, the others on the other hand, they don't know they are.

Optimus: Everyone, we need to go to dino-bot Island, Sentinel will stay here and watch over us.

Sentinel: Alright, go.

The guise transformed into their vehicle modes and hurried off to dino-bot Island, leaving Sentinel to work at the computer.

Sentinel: You must be worry about the Decpticons getting their hands on them.

Optimus: Is not just that.

He looked at him confused. What did he meant by that? It didn't take the team long to reach the docks and rushed into the ocean. The girls had already reached land, and tried to find the dino-bots.

Bailey: Are you sure we're at the right place?

Olive: This IS called, dino-bot Island.

Arianna: We're almost in the clearing.

Olive: Will they hear you?

Arianna: They will, trust me. They will.

Just then, two vehicles came out a bunch of trees and transformed into their robot forms. Then a bot landed behind them. She was black and purple, with a hint of white on her, she had red eyes, and her body was slim and she wasn't as tall as one of the boy bots. She walked in between the two boys bots and smiled at the girls.

? : Hello girls.

Bailey: Moonbeam. Hi. How are you? You're looking a lot better, how are the others?

Moonbeam: Mixmaster, Scrapper, meet the all spark guardians. Girls this is Mixmaster and Scrapper.

Scrapper: Aren't you a little young to be guardians?

Bailey: I'll tell you what we're not young for. RUN!

Moonbeam: GRAB THEM!

Scrapper was able to grab Bailey in one of his big hands.

Scrapper: I GOT ONE!

Bailey: LET ME GO!

Moonbeam: No can do. We have to get you and the others back to Brokenstar.

Bailey: I said: LET, ME…

Small blue lightning bolts began to shot out from her body. The bots watched in awe, this was new.

Bailey: GO!

Millions bolts of lightning shot out of Bailey and hit the Decpticons. They flew a few feet away from the girls. Bailey landed on the ground, it toke her a few minutes to get up and relived what had happened.

Mixmaster: Could she do that before?

Moonbeam: If I did, don't you think I would warn you about it?

Scrapper: She's got a point there, Mix.

Angel: Bailey! Are you ok?

Bailey: That… was… AWESOME! Let do that again!

Olive: Later. Let's go!

The girls helped Bailey up, and ran away from the bots.

Arianna: Bailey! How did you do that?

Bailey: I don't know.

Angel: GASP THE ALL SPARK FRAGMENTS! YOU DISCOVERED YOUR POWERS!

Bailey: ALRIGHT! I wondered who'll be next to finding their powers…

Then Mixmaster grabbed Arianna. She let out a scream of alarm.

Rachel: ARIANNA!

Mixmaster: Hehehe!

Bailey: Ari, use you bow staff!

Arianna: YOU DON'T THINK I'M TRYING?!

She was able to free one of her hands and tried to free the rest of her. Mixmaster chuckled a bit; he didn't know this would be too easy. He brought her a little bit closer as if he was going to tell her something.

Arianna: BACK OFF!

Fire shot out from her hand and hit his face. He let out a scream of pain and dropped the girl. She landed on her feet and looked up to see he was covering his face. She looked at her hand, which was still on fire.

Arianna: Cool…

Rocky: You cool there?

Arianna: I'm cool. Let's keep going!

She grabbed her hand, and hurried off. Scrapper and Moonbeam found Mixmaster in pain.

Scrapper: What the slag- Who did that to you?

Mixmaster: Those girls!

Moonbeam: I hate those brats…

The girls were trying to find a spot where they could be safe and catch their breaths. What they didn't see was a gray and purple bot, with an icy blue face, he had red eyes, only one of his eyes were rounder then the other one. He had an evil smirk on his face as he aimed his cannons at the area where Angel was resting.

Arianna: We need (huff) to call (huff) Optimus.

Olive: (panting) I know, I know, but how?

Angel: AHHHHHHHHHH!

They all turned to see the area Angel was in, had strangely blown up. She was about to meet a terrible death.

Bailey: ANGEL!

Angel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

The boy's smile grew bigger, that worked to easy. What he didn't see was that Angel's eyes were glowing light blue. The girls could see pure white, huge wings coming out of her back. They saw Angel fly up and was now above them. The bot mumble an inserting vocab. The girls back up so that Angel could land in front of them. They saw her wings folding behind her back and disappearing. Her eyes opened, and she looked around, wondering what had just happened.

Angel: H-How did I get here?

Olive: You grew full spanned wings…

Angel: Really?! Woo- GASP BLITZWING!

The girls turned to see him on the cliff.

Blitzwing: Shot…

Bailey shot a lightning bolt at him. He let out a scream of pain and landed on his back. The girls continued their run. Scrapper, Mixmaster, and Moonbeam saw Blitzwing coming down on the ground and looking where the girls had gone to.

Mixmaster: Hey, Yo buddy. What are you doing here?

Blitzwing: Brokenstar send me to see how you all were doing. Not vell I see.

Moonbeam: We could use a hand.

Blitzwing: Fellow me.

They followed their fellow Decpticon to where the girls were going. The only problem was the girls had no idea where they were heading, till they reached some kind of large ditch. Around them was building stuff.

Angel: Looks like someone is building something here…

Arianna: The dino-bots aren't going to like this…

They began to look around. They were building some kind of building. They turned around when they heard plane and car engines coming their way.

Moonbeam: This is going to be easy.

She flew towards them, ready to attack. Rachel her ratting and notice that a long piece of metal was shaking. She lifted her hand up a bit, and so did the bar. This gave her an idea. She pushed her hand forward and the bar hit Moonbeam on the chest. The force send her hitting the wall. Rachel turned it sideways and pushed against her chest, she then beaned the ends so it would go in the wall. Moonbeam was now stuck.

Moonbeam: THIS IS SO REDICULES!

Scrapper was able to dig her out in no time.

Mixmaster: Now come on girls, if you come with us, we'll give you some candy…

Bailey: How old do you take us for?

Scrapper: Ten?

Bailey: Close enough…

Mixmaster: RAHHHHHH!

He jumped in the air and was about to land on them, but was lifted up in the air.

Mixmaster: H-Hey! Who's doing that?!

Olive: I think I am, just with my mind.

Mixmaster: This would be cool, if I wasn't getting tired of this. S-So put me down!

She looked over to see Scrapper was helping Moonbeam up.

Olive: As you wish…

She turned him so his belly was facing Scrapper.

Mixmaster: WHAT! THIS ISN'T WHAT I-

Olive thrust her hand down, sending him down towards Scrapper.

Mixmaster: MEANT!

Scrapper: Moonbeam, are you ok-OF!

Mixmaster's belly hit Scrapper and they were on the wall.

Olive: Rac, NOW!

Rachel lifted up another bar, set it sideways and did the same as she did for Moonbeam.

Olive: Nice!

Rachel: HA-HA!

Blitzwing aimed his cannons at the girls and shot them. Fido got up and shook his head. He looked over to see his mistress and her friends were hurt. Fido didn't waste any time getting his mistress. He began to lick her till she said something.

Olive: F-Fido… R-Run…

Moonbeam: I'd like to see him protect them, wouldn't you?

Blitzwing: I would.

Fido growl at them, he was going to show them he can protect them. He set one of his fore paws forward; one of his back paws backwards, set his head down, and bark. The bark send a sound wave that threw the Decpticons and the Constructions many feet away. The girls were able to wake up.

Fido: And if you ever hurt them again, YOU'LL BE DEAD!

Olive: F-Fido, you talk…

Fido: I did? I did- I AM!

Olive: This is so awesome! I have a talking dog!

Fido: Coking… not breathing…

Olive: Sorry. We should probably get going.

Arianna: You girls go ahead, I'll catch up. There's something I have to do.

Bailey: Take your time.

The girls hurried towards the docks, where they saw the auto-bots coming off a boat.

Olive: Guise!

Optimus: GIRLS! YOU'RE OKAY!

They transformed into their robot forms.

Optimus: Where's Ari?

Arianna: I'm here.

Prowl: Arianna! You're ok!

Arianna: I just had to something.

Bulkhead looked up to see two flying things in the sky.

Bee: Are those… Decpticons?

Ratchet: How did you girls fight off them?

Bailey: What if I told you-

? : What if I told you that you're all on Powell's new hotel.

They all turned to see the man who told everyone in Detroit.

Bailey: POWELL!

Arianna: What do you mean hotel?

Powell: I'm building a new hotel here. I'm going to clear everything here.

Arianna: Over my cold, dead body!

She jumped in front of Powell way.

Powell: Get out of my way, outsider.

Arianna: I won't let you destroyed this beautiful place!

Powell: My I remind you, you're not human, so you don't scared me.

Arianna: I should…

Powell: You don't. Now move it, or else…

Both of their eyes narrowed, seeing who would move first. Not after long, Arianna moved out of his way.

Powell: Good girl. Let's move!

They watched them head towards where the project was taken place.

Angel: I'm so sorry, Arianna.

Arianna: Don't be.

Prowl: What do you mean?

Arianna: Three, two, one…

Powell: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! I JUST GO BUILD IT SOME WHERE ELSEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bailey: What the-

Arianna: You might want to stand back…

The dino-bots came running through the trees, trying to chase the little man and his workers. When they reached the end of the beach, they roar a warning cry; they wanted to make sure they got the massage.

Bulkhead: You call the dino-bots?

Arianna: This is their home. And I think they have the right to know what's going on.

Optimus: You have a good heart Ari.

Olive: You have a heart of gold.

Jazz: Won't that weight a ton?

Rocky: It means someone's sure kind.

Jazz: Oh. Then I guess you all have a heart of gold.

Angel: Thanks.

Grimlock: Does Arianna, car bots, or Arianna's new friends need anything else?

Arianna: We're fine, thanks again Grimlock!

Grimlock: Car bots and Arianna's new friends better be taking good care of Arianna.

Optimus: Don't worry, she's in good hands.

Olive: VERY good hands.

Grimlock: Good! Bye-bye Arianna.

Arianna: See you soon guise!

Everyone waved good bye to the dino-bots.

Olive: How do they know you?

Arianna: I used to live with them.

Rachel: You lived with the dino-bots?!

Arianna: Kinda, I lived in an old burned down building full of animals, but they do count.

Angel: So I lived better then you?

Arianna: I guess.

Rachel: Where did you used to live?

Angel: In a light house.

Rachel: You girls live in weird places.

Bailey: You lived in a hospital, which in a way is kinda weird.

Jazz: How is that weird?

Girls: Ummmmm…

Bailey: Who wants to know how we got our powers?

The team got on the boat.

Bailey: Hey! This is my boat. How did you guise… never mind.

They got on the boat and Bailey used the key she was wearing to start it up.

Bailey: Hey Rac, take the wheel!

Rachel came up and began to drive the boat.

Bailey: Okay! Now let tell you guise on how this all happen.

Optimus: Go right ahead Bailey. We're listening.

So Bailey began to tell the bots their story.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Outcasted chapter 17: he's back

Bailey was telling the story to the auto-bots on how she and the others got their powers.

Bailey: And then when Mixmaster was about to crush us with his belly, Olive used her mind powers to threw him at Scrapper…

Optimus: Go on.

Bailey: Then Rachel used her metal powers to move an iron bar to trap them both!

Prowl: Interesting, continued.

Bailey: But then, Blitzwing shot us! We all thought we were goners, but thanks to Fido and his super bark, they were blow away. That was about the time when you guys came to the island.

Bulkhead: Glad to see you're all okay. What Rocky's power?

Bailey was about answer, but stopped herself. She didn't see her powers.

Angel: What IS your power?

Olive: I'm sure Rocky isn't that worry, right Rocky?

Rocky: Good things come to those who wait.

Bee: What does that mean?

Bailey: It means she had to wait. Right?

Rocky: Yep.

Bailey: Okay, cool.

Optimus: Just one thing: You girls didn't have to leave. We could have helped you.

Arianna: We didn't want everyone in Detroit to think you were bad for taking in non-humans like us.

Jazz: You don't know?

Arianna: 'bout what?

Optimus: Powell did the same to Sari.

Bailey: WHAT?! WHEN I SEE THAT MAN AGAIN, HE'S DEAD MEAT!

Rocky: There's that attitude we all know and love. By the way, where's Sentinel?

Prowl: At the plant.

Olive: Of course. But I don't really care. I just want to go home and sleep for a week.

Bee: How do you do that?

Olive: I can't really do that. That would be nice thought…

Ratchet: We're all glad you kids are safe and sound. But don't do that again, okay?

Bailey: We make no promises.

Not after long, they arrived at Detroit's docks and the boys transformed into their vehicles modes and they made their way to their home. Meanwhile in the mountain, Blitzwing, Moonbeam, Mixmaster and Scrapper gave the news to Brokenstar.

Brokenstar: They got their powers?

Blitzwing: Sadly, yes. We were beaten by children.

Moonbeam: We failed you.

Brokenstar: I was hoping this would happen.

Blitzwing, Moonbeam, Mixmaster, & Scrapper: Huh?

Moonbeam: I thought you wanted us to catch them.

Brokenstar: Did I say that?

Scrapper: We're pretty sure you did.

Brokenstar: Well if I just told you my real plan, then it would not had worked out the way I hope it would.

Moonbeam: So you wanted us to get beaten to a plop?

Scrapper: By a bunch of children?

Brokenstar: Yes.

Mixmaster: Wow. Either she's a little bit smarter than her brother, or she's darker than him.

Brokenstar: And as so as my bother arrives here on this plant, me and him will take over not just Cybertron, BUT THIS ONE AS WELL! AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US MAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mixmaster: Darker.

Moonbeam: Most likely.

Brokenstar: LUGNUT!

A buff purple and green bot with one round eye running in the room. He bowed at his leader's sister.

Lugnut: Oh great and beautiful Brokenstar, what do you request?

Blitzwing: Oh no… (Face palm gently)

Moonbeam: He's a bigger suck up then before…

Brokenstar: Cut Mixmaster and Scrapper out of that iron bar, Blitzwing, keep an eye on our little friend.

She turned to the scientist in the glass boom.

Isaac: But…But…I didn't do anything wrong.

Brokenstar: I didn't say you were in trouble or you did anything wrong. I just want to be sure you're doing the work right. If not, well then… You will be in trouble…

Isaac: I'm double checking.

Brokenstar: Good. Keep an eye on him. Moonbeam a word?

Blitzwing walked up to the boom and Moonbeam walked with her leader to the space bridge.

Moonbeam: What is it?

Brokenstar: Nothing much, second in command.

Moonbeam: Really?!

Brokenstar: You earned it. Now as soon as my bother comes here, he'll either choice Blitzwing or Lugnut to be his second in command.

Moonbeam: But what if you-know-who is still in second in command? What will you do then?

Brokenstar: Simple. I'll cut his head off.

Moonbeam: AH! That very mature.

Brokenstar: Don't start with me.

Isaac: Miss. Brokenstar? The space bridge is ready.

Brokenstar: Fire it up!

Isaac typed in a few more codes and a small blue ball of energy grew into a large portal. Everyone looked in awe to see a giant hand grabbing the edge and pulling himself out. He landed on his feet, and stood as if he won a battle. His armor was gray and red; he had an arm cannon on his right arm. His eyes were red, and an evil smirk was on his face plant.

? : Guess whose back.

Lugnut: Megatron! YOU LIVE!

Brokenstar: Brother, you're alive. How are you feeling?

Megatron: I feel like ripping an auto-bot spark out with my own hands.

Moonbeam: So that were you get your darkest from! Impressive.

Megatron: What's impressive that I bought a friend with me. Get out here!

A head jumped thought the portal before it closed. His face was gray, his eyes were red, and was wearing a purple helmet. The head landed on his face, but was able to push himself up, and Brokenstar got a better look at him.

Brokenstar: STARSCREAM?!

Starscream: BROKENSTAR?! Um, are you still mad about-!

Before he could finish his sentence, she gave him a good kick to the face. She kick him so hard, he went flying over the space bridge. Blitzwing face turned to his crazy face.

Blitzwing: IT'S GOOD!

Brokenstar: Brother, how could you bring this-this-IDIOT!?

Megatron: He has an all spark fragment in his head.

Brokenstar: Okay. That's the second weirdest thing I ever heard.

Megatron: Second?

Moonbeam: All spark fragments have been going into human teenager girls.

Megatron: Strange in bead. Maybe the auto-bots have the answer to this. Moonbeam. Go get Starscream a new body.

Moonbeam: So Brokenstar can destroy it?

Megatron: More or less.

She walked up to Starscream.

Moonbeam: You know? I don't feel like carrying you.

Before he could ask how she was going to move him, she gave him a kick.

Starscream: WHAT'S WITH KICKING ME?!

Moonbeam: After what you did to her, all I can do is kick you. As hard as I can.

She then began to kick him towards the repair room. Meanwhile with the auto-bots, they had arrival at the plant and the girls were sleeping on the couch with blankets and pillows. Rocky was having a strange dream. She was running away from the shadow, alone. She was breathing heavily. She may not know where she was going, as long as she couldn't feel the strong vibrations on her feet. Not long after, a blasted hit her and she fell on the ground, breathing slowly.

? : This will be easy getting rid of you. And the auto-bots aren't here to recuse you. They never cared about you or the others…

Rocky: Shut up…  
(Note that she whispered that)

? : That includes that Elate Guard, Jazz.

Rocky: SHUT UP!

She thrust her hand out and a loud screaming noise came from the palm of her hand. The shadow covered his ears and let out a scream of pain.

Rocky: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY AS LONG AS YOU NEVER TALK TRASH ABOUT MY FRIENDS!

She thrust her other hand up and the noise became louder. The shadow begun to back away, still covering his ears and screaming in pain.

Rocky: AND I KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT JAZZ, HE CARES ABOUT ME! AND. SO. DO. I!

The shadow begun to crack and then broken into a thousand pieces. It let out a bright light and a strong wind. She had to cover her head with her hands to keep the pieces from hitting her. After the wind clam down, she lowered her hands down and listened to the sound of nothingness.

Rocky: It's all over.

? : No. it just begun.

Rocky turned towards the voice where it was coming from. It sounded like her own, only more robot like.

? : And don't worry. You'll be able to see very soon.

Before she could ask who she was, she felt a cold finger touch her forehead. It felt like a robot's. It didn't take her long for her to know she was lying on the couch. She pushed herself up and carefully got off the couch and headed towards Jazz's room.

Jazz: Rocky?

She stopped when she heard his voice.

Jazz: What are you doing up?

Rocky: I had a bad bream. I was wondering if it's cool if I…

Jazz: If you what?

Rocky: If I sleep with you? (Blushing)

Jazz: That…That be nice.

He carefully picked up the blind girl and walked towards his room. In his room, there were posters of singers, cd's of singers, and movies. He got onto his bed and lied her down onto his chest.

Jazz: Comfy?

Rocky: Very. _He's all I need in the world._

And the two fell asleep, drifting to their bream lands.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Outcasted chapter 18: the real them part 1

Moonbeam was fixing Starscream a new body, when Blitzwing came walking in the room.

Blitzwing: How's a going?

Moonbeam: So far so good.

Starscream: HURRY UP!

Moonbeam: It's not like you're going anywhere.

Starscream: just because I don't have my body, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO RUD IT IN MY FACE!

Moonbeam: That and Brokenstar will trash it the second she see it.

Starscream: Right…

Blitzwing: What happen between you two anyway?

Starscream: I may had embarrass her a little-

Moonbeam: A LITTLE?! YOU TOKE HER AND HER BROTHER TO AN AUTO-BOT TRAP! WHERE THERE, YOU HAD TO RETREAT! YOU REIN HER FIRSTMISSTION!

Blitzwing: No wonder she hated you!

Starscream: No she hated me before; she just hates me more now.

Blitzwing: What did she do then?

Moonbeam: Let's just say. This isn't the first time we had to get him a new body. It's done. Let's screw his head on.

Blitzwing picked up Starscream head and put it on his body. It toke him a sec for him to move around.

Starscream: `So why are you here?

Blitzwing: Megatron wanted me to get you two. We're ready to attack the auto-bots.

Moonbeam: Let's do this.

They walked out of the room and towards where Brokenstar and Megatron were waiting. Brokenstar gave Starscream a dirty look when she saw him with his new body. It made him feel a little scared. Her older brother put a hand on her shoulder; he didn't want her to kill him, yet.

Starscream: So um… what the plan?

Megatron: We'll need the auto-bots to come to us. And to do that, we'll need a hostage.

In Brokenstar's hand, Isaac trying get lose.

Megatron: We'll also need a train. I send Lugnut to get one and place it on top of the Isaac Sumdac tower. Are we all ready to go?

Blitzwing: Let the games began…

They all transformed into their vehicle modes and flew towards the city of Detroit. Meanwhile with the girls, they were looking for Rocky.

Bailey: WHERE IS SHE?!

Olive: SHE HAS TO BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!

Rocky: Who?

They all turned to see Rocky was on Jazz's hand. He sent her down on the ground and she carefully got off him and walked towards her friends.

Rachel: There you are! Where were you? What happened?

Rocky: I had that dream again.

Angel: How's that possible that we didn't have that dream too?

Rocky: It gets weirder. I've found my power.

Arianna: What is it?

The singer raised her hand up and the noise came out softly. Arianna covered her ears to avoided losing her sense of hearing. Rocky lowered her hand and the noise stopped.

Arianna: Wow that hurts.

Rocky: Sorry. And I think someone was with me in my dream.

Angel: Who?

Rocky: Not sure. But she sounded like me, just more robotic.

Bailey: Weird.

Sari: Hi guys.

They all turned to see their 8 year old friend coming into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Sari: I heard about last night. Is it true?

Bailey: About the powers? Oh yeah.

Angel: And Rocky found hers in a dream.

Sari: Really? What is it?

Rocky: Sound kind of sound waves the hurts everyone's ears.

Sari: Can you try it on sentinel?

Rocky: I'll do my best.

Then the alarm went off.

Rocky: What the?

Arianna: Has an all spark fragment been found?

Optimus: Worse.

They all turned to see Optimus and the others coming into the room.

Optimus: Deceptions. We need you girls to stay here.

Bailey: In case you haven't notice, dude. We have our powers now!

Optimus: That makes you girl's bigger targets. We don't want you girls getting hurt.

Bailey: But-

Olive: He's right.

Bailey: What?

Olive: We just got powers and we don't know how to use them. We have to stay here and practice. And besides, there be other times.

Bailey: I know. I just hate when we miss the guys in action.

Prowl: Will it help if we kept you posted?

Bailey: Yes.

Olive: And if there's any trouble, we'll contact you guys.

Optimus: Wow. You're a national born leader.

Olive: I am the daughter of a fire chief. Unless, I'm pretty sure I am.

Rachel: we can talk about the whole un-human thing later. You guys have a battle to win.

Optimus: AUTO-BOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!

They all transformed into their vehicle modes and drove out of their home, leaving the girls alone to guard the base.

Olive: Okay! Let's get to practicing!

Meanwhile with the Deceptions, they were waiting for the auto-bots to come and recuse the scientist; it wasn't long till they came.

Megatron: They're here. You girls know what to do.

The boys looked at each other and looked to see the girls were flying away.

Lugnut: Where are they going great and powerful Megatron?

Megatron: To begin our second part of my plan.

Optimus: MEGATRON!

The Decpticon leader turned and looked down at the auto-bots.

Megatron: What can I do for you auto-bots?

Bulkhead: GIVES US SARI'S DAD!

Megatron: Who? Oh you must mean this man. What do I get in exchange?

Sentinel: A FIGHT!

Megatron: Hmmm… No thank you. How about the all spark fragments?

Sentinel: For a human? NO WAY!

Jazz: SENTINEL!

Optimus: If we give you the all spark fragments to you, will you give us Isaac Sumdac?

Megatron: Maybe.

Optimus: Ratchet, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, I need you three to go and get the all spark fragments from the ship and come back here.

Ratchet: We're be back as soon as we can, prime.

The three transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off to the sea. The other stayed to keep an eye on the Decpticons. Meanwhile back at the plant, the girls were practicing using their powers. Olive was trying to move a tower of oil cans without spilling any oil. And so far, she was doing pretty well.

Sari: Just five more seconds.

Olive was about to give up, until she heard beeping from Sari's time watch.

Sari: Done!

Olive: GASP

The oil cans fell down and rolled all over the place. Olive got down on her knees and was panting like a dog.

Bailey: How'd she do?

Sari: 2 minutes and 45 seconds.

Angel: That's a new record!

Olive: PANT Who's PANT next?

Rocky: Fido, I think?

Olive: Go PANT for it PANT

Rachel used her powers to put the cans back to their tower formation.

Angel: Good luck!

Fido: Thanks.

He toke a deep breath and gave a huge howl. For a moment, nothing happened. But the cans began to glow and lifted up into the air. Bailey noticed that Arianna and Rocky were looking at the entrance.

Bailey: You guys okay?

She saw Arianna's eyes narrowed and said in a low voice…

Arianna: We're not alone…

Fido dropped the cans at the noise of something or someone coming towards them.

Rocky: Someone's coming…

The next thing they knew, the world went black. Meanwhile with the auto-bots and Decpticons, Ratchet, Bumble Bee, and Bulkhead had returned with the all spark fragments in the back of Ratchet. Megatron ear began to ring.

Megatron: Yes? Good. Take them back to the base. We'll there soon.

Blitzwing: Who was that?

Megatron: Moonbeam. Her and my sister had finished their little mission. We must return to our base now. OPTIMUS!

The auto-bot looked up at the Decpticon leader.

Megatron: I changed my mind. Take him, if you can catch him.

Starscream kicked the train as hard as he could. Isaac let out a scream of terror, but stopped when he landed on the ground carefully. Ratchet had used his magnets to keep his landing none painful. Prowl used his throwing stars to cut out the door so he could get out. Sentinel looked up to see Megatron was above them, with an evil smile on his face.

Sentinel: WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!

Megatron: Have you notice there's two Decpticons missing?

The auto-bots froze in fear. Moonbeam and Brokenstar were nowhere to be seen.

Optimus: Auto-bots: TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE THE GIRLS ARE SAFE!

They got into their vehicle modes and rolled to their base. Isaac rode in Optimus; he wanted to be sure his daughter was safe along with her friends. Meanwhile with the female Decpticons, they had place cuff on the girl's arms. Brokenstar was trying to contact someone on her home land. Moonbeam was watching the knocked out girls on the floor.

Moonbeam: They look so peaceful…

Brokenstar: Don't get used to it. As soon as the boys come back, they'll be dead.

Soon a bot shown up on the main computer. His armor was purple, black and gray. And like Lugnut, he had one red eye. On the sides of his head were horns. And kinda like Bulkhead, he had three fingers, only they were razor sharp like Brokenstar.

Brokenstar: Hello there Shockwave. 3

Shockwave: Hello there sweetie. 3

Moonbeam rolled her eyes. She hated when things got all romancing.

Shockwave: How's your mission going?

Brokenstar: Fine so far. We now have the keepers of the all spark fragments with us. We're just waiting for my brother to het here.

Shockwave: He's on earth? With you? I hope that happens with us soon. 3

Brokenstar: Me to. 3

Moonbeam: Kill. Me. Please.  
(Note that she whispered that)

Shockwave: I must be going now.

Brokenstar: So soon?

Shockwave: We'll talk later. Love you.

Brokenstar: love you to.

The screen turned back to its black, leaving Brokenstar still in her loved dazed.

Brokenstar: Isn't he amazing?

Moonbeam: I wouldn't know because I'm not the one dating him.

Brokenstar: Because you have feelings for Blitzwing?

Moonbeam: I didn't say that.

Brokenstar: Of course…

Moonbeam turned her attention back at the sleeping girls, while thinking of Blitzwing. She did like him, how was he going to tell him? Meanwhile with Arianna was having some kind of dream. It wasn't the shadow dream, but she was still in space.

Arianna: What now?

? : Call them.

She turned around quickly to see a black and white bot with blue eyes like the auto-bots, and on her chest was a fire mark. She looked and sounded like her, just more robotic.

Arianna: Who are you?

? : There's no time. You have to call the dino-bots.

Arianna: How?

? : Feel their sparks.

Arianna looked at her with a confused look, but she knew she had to try. She closed her eyes and began to find the dino-bots sparks. To her surprise she saw Grimlock standing in front of her.

Arianna: Grimlock! We need your help!

Grimlock: Dino-bots will try and find Arianna and friends! Dino-bots will be there soon.

She nodded and saw him disappeared. She turned to find the robot's finger coming in contact with her forehead. There was a bright light and she saw Moonbeams shoes. She looked up to find her face was looking down at her.

Moonbeam: Brokenstar! The last human's awake!

She looked around to see her friends were awake as well.

Angel: Are you okay?

Arianna: I'm fine.

She didn't want to tell her friends about the dream, yet.

Brokenstar: Good. I'll contact my brother to let him know that they are awake.

The leader's sister noticed that a few small rocks were bouncing off the ground.

Brokenstar: Moonbeam are you seeing this?

Moonbeam: Yep.

Brokenstar: What does this-!

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud explosion causing the girls to fly on the opposite side of the cave. The girls looked up to see a robot t-rex, a three horned dinosaur robot, and a flying robot coming through a large hole.

Arianna: Wow. That really worked…

Grimlock: Is Arianna and friends okay?

Rocky: Well besides getting thrown all about, we're all fine.

They got up and ran out the hole and out to the sunlight.

Megatron over thing: **Sister, what happened? Sister? Sister?!**

Meanwhile with the auto-bots, they were almost at the ocean, till Prowl drove to the docks. When he stopped, he transformed in his robot mode and walked over to a ship where a man with yellow hair, blue eyes and a white captain suit with a little bit of gold on it.

Prowl: Peter Brown?

The man, who was named Peter, froze and looked up at Prowl.

Peter: That's… me. Why?

Prowl: Your daughter's in danger.

Peter: What?! Where is she?!

He pointed towards dino-bot Island.

Peter: Come on board! The two got on the ship and it stared at a fast pace, and speeded up. The others followed under water. Meanwhile back with the Decpticons, Megatron and the others had arrived at the base to see it was trash.

Megatron: Brokenstar! Where are you!

Starscream: Um… Megatron?

He turned to see he was pointing at a bunch of rocks. Under the rocks was Brokenstar's hand.

Megatron: No… DIG THEM OUT!

They hurried towards the girls wand began thrown rocks in different directions. Blitzwing was able to pull out Moonbeam and Megatron was able to pull out his little sister. He rise her head and held her hand.

Megatron: Sister?

Brokenstar: …

Megatron was trying to hold back his tears. Had he lost his sister?

Megatron: LUGUNT! CHECK TO SEE IF HER SPARK IS STILL THERE!

He bended down and opened up her chest. Megatron let out a sigh of relived to see it was still there. Blitzwing did the same.

Blitzwing: Moonbeam's still on-line to.

Megatron: WE MUST GET THEM TO THE REPAIR ROOM, NOW!

Megatron scooped her up in his arms and hurried to the repair room. Blitzwing did the same and followed close behind him.

Starscream: Think they'll be okay?

Lugnut: If they not, Megatron will not be pleased.

Starscream looked back at the girls. Even thought Brokenstar was darker then her brother and Moonbeam hated him more, he would miss them. Meanwhile with the auto-bots, they had finally made it to the island and were on the hunt for the girls.

Optimus: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR THE GIRLS!

Ratchet: I don't think that would be necessary, Prime.

He looked to see the girls were coming out of the woods and heading towards the others.

Isaac: Sari!

Peter: Angel!

Angel & Sari: Dad!

The girls ran over to their dads, and gave them a big hug.

Girls: AWWWWWWWWWWW!

Jazz: You little ladies cool?

Bailey: We're all fine Jazz. Don't worry about us.

Bee: How did you get away?

Arianna: The dino-bots came and recused us. Thanks guys!

She waved back to her family, who waved back.

Peter: She lives with… robot dinosaurs?

Angel: Kinda. And they're called dino-bots.

Olive: Just remember guys: This isn't over. They'll be back.

Optimus: And we'll be ready.

Sari: How hard could it be?

Angel: AHHHH!

Sari: What?!

Angel: Sari… your elbow…

She looked down at her elbow to see it was black with purple lines all over it and sparks were coming out of it.

Sari: Angel… your arm…

She looked down to see a huge chuck was missing. It was the same as Sari's.

Rachel: How is this happening?

Bailey: Take a look at your hand dude.

She looked down to see her hand was the same as Angle and Sari. Also with Arianna's shoulder, part of Bailey's arm, part of Rocky's check, Olive's elbow, and Fido's ear. Olive saw her elbow was bleeding blood. She covered it with her hand and toke a look on how much blood she was losing. Her eyes widen when she saw tiny spares turned the red blood, into purple blood.

Olive: Rac, don't the auto-bots bleed this stuff?

Rachel: Are you trying to tell me that…

Bailey: WE'RE auto-bots?

The bots looked at each other; eyes more widen then the girls. Sari and Angel were backing away from their dads.

Isaac: Sari, we need to talk.

Peter: Angel, I have to tell you something.

Angel: Just one thing: Who are we?

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Outcasted chapter 19: the real them part 2

The guys were in their vehicle modes with the girls inside of them. The girls had found out there was more to them than the eye could see. Isaac was trying to talk to Sari, and Peter was trying to talk to Angel, but they were having a hard time doing that. The others were picking at their wounds before they finally arrived at the base. Sari and Angel got out first with their "dads" close behind them.

Isaac: Sari please listen.

Peter: Angel try and understand.

But the girls were turning them out well as they made their way to Sari's room.

Optimus: This is bad.

Bailey: Ya think?

Ratchet: Come on girls, let's get you all to the lab so I can patch you up.

Bailey: Good idea. It's never a good idea to let SPARKS COME OUT OF YOU!

She stomped towards the lab, madder than anyone has ever seen her.

Rachel: She's not taking this well.

Arianna:Who would?

Optimus: Don't worry girls. We'll find out what's going on.

Olive: I know you will. We just… need some time. Come on girls.

Arianna took Rocky's hand and followed Olive and Ratchet to the lab. Meanwhile with Sari and Angel, their "dads" had caught up with them before they could get any closer to the room.

Isaac: Sari please listen. Me and Peter was just doing what dads do.

Sari: Is that lying to their daughters or whatever you call us?

Peter: PROTECTING you.

Angel: Then you should do that to your real daughters! Now if you excuse us, …

Sari: .

They walked passed them and entered their room and locked it.

Peter: What do we do now?

Isaac: You're asking the wrong man about that.

Peter: I guess I am.

Meanwhile with the other girls, Ratchet was almost done patching them up and was trying to figure all this out.

Rachel: There's got to be some kind of catch to all this. There's just go to-ow.

Ratchet: Try not to move Rachel, this will only take a few more minutes.

Olive turned to see Bailey was looking down on the ground, looking sad.

Olive: You okay?

Bailey: What do you think?

Olive: We'll find out about this, together.

Bailey: It just makes you wonder if our par- the people that we thought were our parents actually love us. Did they?

Olive: I don't know…

Bailey: Why?

Olive: I don't know everything. I just know that if we all stick together, we can do anything.

Bailey: I know…

She began to cry but quickly wiped the tears away and look at them.

Bailey: Hey ratchet? Can auto-bots cry?

Ratchet: Sometimes.

Bailey: Oh…

Ratchet: Done.

The girls look themselves and each other, their wounds were gone.

Arianna: What about Sari and Angel?

Ratchet: Let's wait till they're ready.

Fido: Good idea. So what now?

Olive: We could go watch TV.

Rocky: I like TV.

Rachel: We all do.

They all got down from the table and walked towards the living room while the guys were coming in the room.

Optimus: You did a good job on them, Ratchet.

Ratchet: Thanks Prime, but they still look sad to me.

Sentinel: So why are we doing this?

Jazz: We need a plan on finding out about their real selves.

Sentinel: Why?

Everyone in the room gave him a dull look.

Bulkhead: So what now boss-bot?

Their leader looked down at the ground, he didn't have a plan, not yet anyway. The girls were in the living room channel surfing.

TV: SO CALL NO-MONSTER TRUCK MADNESS-Romeo and Juliet at-

Arianna: How long have we been doing this?

Olive: A few minutes. Why?

Arianna: Just wondering.

Meanwhile with Megatron and Blitzwing, they had placed Brokenstar and Moonbeam in the healing chamber.

Blitzwing: How long do you think it for them to heal?

Megatron: 24 hours. Now, go and try and find the auto-bots.

He nodded and walked out of the room leaving Megatron staring at his wounded sister. He placed his hand on the glass, thinking about her.

Megatron: I still remember the time I found out I had a little sister. Do you still remember that? It seems like only yesterday…

-FLASHBACK-

Megatron was doing some work on the computer, when Starscream's face came up.

Megatron: What is it Starscream?

Starscream: You have a visitor. She says she knows you.

Megatron: send her in.

Besides the Decepticons, who would want to see him?

? : Megatron?

He turned to see a black and white she-bot with red eyes, slim, and with razor sharp claws.

Megatron: Who are you?

? : You don't remember me?

Megatron: You do seem familiar somehow… but how?

? : It's me. Brokenstar… your sister.

He froze in fear. He has a little sister? Why hasn't anyone told him this?

Megatron: Sister?

Brokenstar; Yes.

She walked forward till she was in front of him so he could get a better look at her. And sure enough, they looked alike. He put both his hand on her arms to look deep in her eyes.

Meagtron: Is this a dream?

Brokenstar: no.

She sept toward and gave her big brother a hug. He looked down at her with a surprise look on his faceplate.

Brokenstar: I miss you so much. I thought you were gone…

He could see small tears coming out from her eyes slowly. H relax his faceplate and joined his little sister's hug. It was all coming back to him now.

Megatron: It's okay sister, I'm here.

-TODAY-

He was looking down at her feet with a sad look on his faceplate. He tighten his hand into a fist and was fighting the tears.

Megatron: You'll live sister, I promise.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing was telling Soundwave about Brokenstar.

Sondwave: IS SHE STILL ONLINE?!

Blitzwing: So far yes. Just call back in 24 hours.

Soundwave: All right. You better make sure she stays online!

Blitzwing: She'll live.(MUMBLE) I hope…

Soundwave: WHAT?!

Blitzwing Nothing. Good bye.

Soundwave: Good bye.

The screen went black as Starscream came up to him.

Starscream: So you think they'll make it?

Blitzwing: Hopefully. Or else Magatron will be madder than Brokenstar was when her first mission going bad.

Starscream: I guess…

Blitzwing: And you'll miss her?

Starscream: Yes.

Blitzwing: Why?

Starscream: It's nice having someone else hating you sometimes.

Blitzwing: Ookay… I'm going to see what Megatron's doing.

He walked back to the healing chamber, leaving him looking up.

Starscream: _Have pity on her all spark…_

Meanwhile with the girls, they were watching the lion king 2 while eating ice cream. It was only 5:08 and they were already tired. Jazz and Prowl were watching them from where they couldn't see them.

Jazz: They look fine to me.

Prowl: I just know something's wrong.

Jazz: Oh. Okay then.

Bailey: I don't care what time it is, I'm going to sleep.

Arianna: I'll put away the ice cream.

Olive: Thanks Ari.

She picked up the ice creams and walked towards the small refrigerator.

Olive: Just be careful…

Arianna opened it up, and placed the ice cream inside. Then all of the sudden, her hand was covered in blue fire. She quickly pulled it out to have a better look at it. Not after long, it went away.

Arianna: Guess blue fire protects you…somehow.

She placed the rest of the ice cream in and closed it.

? : Siverfire…

She froze in fear. Who had said that? And why did the name sound familiar?

? : Siverfire…

She turned her head towards the voice. She couldn't stand not knowing, so she gave in and followed the voice.

Prowl: Called it.

Jazz: Show off.

They quietly followed her till they saw her entered Prowl's room.

Jazz: That must be where the voice is coming from!

They walked in and hid. Arianna's eyes saw the tree in the room and looked up to get a better look at it.

Arianna: Wow. Prowl must love nature more than I do.

She walked toward it before stopping herself.

Arianna: What if I set the tree on fire?...

Her hand than lit on fire, but it wasn't red or blue, it was green. She looked at it and pointed it at the tree, that shot out fire and hit the tree. She quickly stopped but had a confuse look on her face, the fire left no scar, scratch, or burn marks.

Arianna: Green fire can't hurt nature. Now I have seen it all. I should just walk away right here, right now.

She turned and was about to walk out of the room, before she stopped herself again.

Arianna: Then again, something ad could happen to it, so I should keep an eye on it.

She walked to the truck of the tree and sat down. Not after long, she fell asleep. Jazz and Prowl got down from their hiding places and looked down at the girl.

Jazz: She looks so peaceful.

Prowl: She does.

Jazz: You worry about her?

Prowl: A little bit.

Jazz: She and the other little ladies will be fine. Well good night.

Prowl: Good night.

When his friend was out of his room, he walked towards the girl and knee on one knee so he could get a better look at her. He smiled at her. A girl with fire power, yet her love of nature keeps it from hurting anything close to her.

Prowl: Everything will be okay. I promise.

He picked her up in his hands and jumped on top of the tree. He sat her down near some tree's flowers and watch the sun set. Something big was coming, but what?

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Outcasted chapter 20: the final battle

The girls were sound asleep, well, not all of them, Sari and Angel were still awake. Isaac and Peter were still at their door trying to talk to them through the door.

Peter: Come on Angel! Can we just talk?

Jazz: You cats having problems?

They look up to see him walking towards them.

Isaac: The girls won't open the door.

Peter: And we really need to talk to them!

Jazz (sign) Look. The little ladies need time understanding all this.

Isaac: I suppose you're right. Peter, would you like to stay with me for a bit?

Peter: Sure.

They walked pass him and walked out of the building. Jazz look at the door and sign. They must be taking this harder. He could understand that, somehow. He walked back to his room, ready for a good night's rest. Meanwhile with Brokenstar, she was having some sort of dream.

-DREAM-

She was standing out to space when a sparkly silver she-bot came up to her.

? : You okay?

Brokenstar: I just know I'm missing something. I just don't know what. You know what I mean Wishing-star?

Wishing-star: You're still wondering about that?

Brokenstar; Yes. I just need to find it, somehow…

Wishing-star: Have you tried an oil test?

Brokenstar: What's that?

Wishing-star: You take a sample of your oil, that way you can find out about your past. All we need to do is stick a needle in your arm and-

Brokenstar: I'm not letting you hold something that has something sharp at the end of it. If any-bot is going to stick a needle in my arm, it's me.

Wishing-star: Fine. But I'm helping you.

She nodded and the two walked inside a small metal house, to find out about Brokenstar's past.

-END OF DREAM-

HEALING COMPLETED. OPENING DOORS.

The door was lifted up and Brokenstar and Moonbeam can out rubbing their heads.

Moonbeam: What hit us?

Brokenstar: Dino-bots. They're scrap metal when I get my hands on them!

Moonbeam: Glad to see your still you. How long have we been out?

Blitzwing: Almost 24 hours.

They looked toward to see him walking in the room.

Blitzwing: Glad to see you two girls are still online.

Brokenstar: So are we. What about my brother?

Blitzwing: He said he wanted to be alone, so I don't know where he went.

Brokenstar: I do. You two call Soundwave and tell him everything's under control.

Moonbeam: Going to see your brother? Have fun.

She nodded and walked out of the room and flew up till she was out of their secret hideout. Sure enough, Megatron was standing out to the city. Brokenstar walked beside him and looked out as well.

Mrgatron: I'm glad to see your okay sister.

Brokenstar: Me too. What's your plan for tomorrow?

Megatron: All I can say is that it will be big.

Brokenstar: Is it the auto-bot's giant friend?

Megatron: Nope.

It toke her a minute to figure out what his plan was and when she did, she had a evil smile on her face plate.

Brokenstar: You're a ture genies, brother.

Megatron: Thank you sister.

The two continued staring out to the bright city till they turned and flew down to get a night's rest.

-AFTER 6 HOURS-

The girls were still asleep, Arianna was still in Prowl's room, Sari and Angel had finally fallen asleep, and Bulkhead and Bumble Bee were the first ones up. The two were looking at the sleeping girls.

Bulkhead: They look so peaceful…

Bee: They sure do.

Bailey: Bee? ...Bulkhead?

The two looked down with wide eyes to see Bailey was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Bee: Sorry Bailey. We didn't mean to wake you.

Bailey: It's cool. What time is it?

The two look at each other than at the ground. Bailey repeated her question.

Bee: 12:04 am…

Bailey: Wow… never slept that late before.

Bulkhead: You're not mad?

Bailey: No why? You didn't draw on my face did you?

Bee: No.

The girl raised her eyebrow at the boys.

Bulkhead: We didn't!

Rachel: HM… mmm…

Bee: Look, we'll be back, Optimus wants us to go patrol. We'll be back in an hour.

Bailey: Okay then. I'll keep things under control here.

Bee: Okay. See ya later.

They transformed into their vehicle modes and drove out. Bailey's belly began to growl.

Bailey: Belly hungry. Luckily Bailey knows where Bee hides his pop sticks. So why is Bailey talking in a third person?

She got down from the couch and walked towards Bumble Bee's room. Two bots walked past her. One of them was orange and white, he had goggles on his head, and his eyes were light orange. The bot walking in step with him was a blue and white, his eyes were shaped like a V

? : Good morning miss.

Bailey: Morning.

She stopped herself. Who were the two bots that just walked pasted her?

Bailey: Hey, hold on, wait! Who are you two?

? : Sorry miss my name is Jet-Fire and this is my brother, Jet-Strom .

Her eyes were wide. Why were there two Decpitcons in the plant? She carefully back away from them.

Jet-Storm: Is something wrong miss?

Bailey: Just take it easy there dude. We all can get along. J-Just don't hurt me.

The twins look at each other before smiling back at her.

Jet-Fire: You think we are Decpitcons, don't you?

Bailey: You're not?

Jet-Fire: Nope. We're flying auto-bots.

Bailey: Cool. The girls have got to see you! Follow me!

They followed her to the living room. She got on the couch to see the girls were still sleeping.

Jet-Storm: They look very peaceful…

Bailey: Yeah… too bad I have to ruin that.

She walked up to her friends and flew her pillows at them. They quickly woke up.

Bailey: Guys! You're not going to believe this!

Olive threw her pillow at her face.

Olive: EVER HEAR OF SLEEPING IN?!

Jet-Fire: "Sleeping in" ?

Jet-Strom: What is that?

Olive: Who are the guys?

Bailey: This is Jet-Strom and his twin brother, Jet-Fire.

Jet-twins: Hello!

Olive: Can you excuse us for a minute… how could you bring Decpitcons here?!

Bailey: (sign) They're not Decpitcons. They're flying auto-bots.

Rachel: What's the difference?

Jet-Storm: Would you like to hear our story?

The girls look at each other and nodded. So the boys began to tell them their story. Meanwhile in Prowl's room, Arianna was waking up.

Prowl: Morning Arianna.

Arianna: Prowl! How did I get here?

Prowl: I found you asleep near the tree, so I though you be more comfortable here.

Arianna: You were right. What time is it?

Prowl: 12:27 am.

Arianna: Wow I slept good.

Prowl: After what's been going on, you earned it.

Arianna: Well better get some breakfast. Want to come?

Prowl: Sure.

The two jumped down and walked to the living room. They saw the girls were listening to the twins story.

Prowl: Jet-Fire? Jet-Storm?

Jet-Storm: Hello Mr. Prowl sir. Who is the other human girl with you?

Arianna: My name is Arianna, but you can call me Ari.

Jet-Fire: Hello miss. Ari.

Arianna: Prowl, how do you know them?

Prowl: Jet-Fire and Jet-Storm are flying auto-bots.

Arianna: I'll believe it when I see it.

Taking that bet, the twins transformed into their fighter jets. The girls look at them with wide eyes.

Girls: Cool…

They transformed back to their robot modes and thank them.

Prowl: Why are you two here? Not that I don't like you or anything.

Jet-Fire: Mr. Sentinel sir sent an S.O.S.

Prowl: I see.

Angel: Hi guys.

They turned to see Angel and Sari coming into the room. They could also see their wounds were healed.

Bailey: Guys! How are you guys feeling?

Sari: Okay I guess. Jet-Fire? Jet-Storm? What are you doing here?

Arianna: Sentinel sent an S.O.S.

Angel: And he thought getting two Decpitcons will help?

Jet-Fire: Not Decpitcons miss. Angel, we are flying auto-bots.

Angel: How do you know my name?

Bailey: We told them.

Angel: Oh. Well I'm sorry to say that Sentinel is still asleep. But maybe we can have some fun.

Jet-twins: Can we?!

Prowl: Fine with me. I'll be back soon, I need to meet up with Bumble Bee and Bulkhead. Good bye.

He transformed into his vehicle mode and drove out.

Jet-twins: Whose ready for some fun?

The girls smiled and nodded. The twins gave the girls a ride on them, played street hockey, video games, and now was having a race and so far the twins were winning. Bailey wasn't going to lose to the twins so she tried to run faster. When she did, little blue lighting bolts came out of her. She felt like she was the flash, her favorite hero. She reached the finish line with no problem.

Bailey: I win! I win! I-

The twins notice that she stopped jumping up and down and her eyes were glowing. They turned to see the other girls ( minus Sari) eyes were glowing.

Jet-Fire: What's wrong with them?

Sari: I don't know.

After a few minutes, they stopped glowing and the girls were back to normal.

Jet-storm: Are you girls okay?

Bailey: We're fine. But the others are in trouble.

Jazz: We know.

They all turned to see the rest of the other bots were running into the room.

Sentinel: We got an S.O.S from Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Prwol. Jet-Fire! Jet-Storm! Stay here with the girls! We'll be back.

They transformed into their vehicle modes and hurried off.

Bailey: We want to help!

Jet-Fire: But Mr. Sentinel Prime said you must stay here where you girls can be safe. And besides, you are just a human girl, how can you help?

Girls: The key!

They all turned to Sari, who was looking at them.

Sari: What?

Olive: If that key can heal…

Fido: Then it can upgrade!

Jet-Strom: But what if it kills you?

Rachel: We don't know unless we try.

Sari: Okay…

She walked up Bailey and when she got close enough, her key began to glow, and Bailey's blue beaded heart began to glow. It was so bright, you could see the all spark fragment. Her chest opened up and Sari place the key in it and turned it. Bailey's eyes began to glow again, and soon, her whole body turned bright white. When she was done, Sari pulled out the key and Bailey stopped glowing. They look at her with wide eyes, they were now seeing the auto-bother.

Bailey: Well? How do I look?

Jet-twins: Amazing…

Sari: Who's next?

Meanwhile with the auto-bots, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Prowl was getting eaten to be Megatron and Brokenstar. It wasn't long till he rest of the auto-bots came to the recuse.

Optimus: Ratchet, take Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Prowl somewhere safe. The rest of you, get ready for the fight of your life.

Ratchet: used his powers to lift them up and set them down in a small shelter.

Megatron: Ready sister?

Brokenstar: More than ever.

They charged at each other, only to have been through backwards by Megatron's cannon and Brokenstar's laser claws. Megatron walked up to Optimus, grinning ear to ear.

Megatron: Good bye, Optimus Prime…

He aimed his cannon at him, only to get hit by a bolt of lightning. Optimus turned to see a she-bot who was yellow and blue, her eyes were blue, and she had a dark blue heart on her chest.

Optimus: B-Bailey?

Bailey: He's okay!

This time, two more she-bots walked up to the new formed Bailey. The first one was red and black, her eyes were blue, she had a sword on her left hip,and on her chest was a dark red paw-print. The other one was purple and white, her eyes were blue, she also had a sword on her right side, and on her chest was a black music note.

Optimus: Ari? Rocky?

Arianna: we're not done yet.

Two ore walked up next to them. The first one was blue and white, her eyes were blue, she had a feather wing and a dragon wing, she had a seagull on her chest. The other one was red and white, her eyes were blue, and she had a red plus sign on her chest.

Jazz: Angel? Rachel?

Angel: Not done yet.

Two more bots walked up to them. The she-bot was red and blue, her eyes were blue, she had an ax in her hand, and a bright blue peace sign on her chest. The next one was a dog-bot, he was gray, his eyes were blue, his tail had a gold ball at the end of it, around his neck was a blue collar.

Sentinel: Olive? Fido? How did you-

Before he could finish what he was saying, three last bots walked up beside them. Two of them were Jet-Fire and Jet-Storm, the last one was a she-bot was orange and cream, and her eyes were blue.

Optimus: Sari?

Sari: You girls know what to do. The girls nodded and hurried to join the fight. Brokenstar was getting up, madder than ever. She ran towards the girls, her claws ready to cut. Arianna and Rocky saw this coming and pulled out their swords. Arianna's sword was black and Rocky's sword was white. They jumped in the air and cut her claw clean off. She let out a scream of pain, than Bailey came running up and put the cuffs on her. The cuffs sent thousands bolts of lightning in her. Megatron saw his little sister was in trouble and ran to help her. Rachel and Fido saw this coming and used their powers on him. Rachel used her powers to pull the bars of the bridge and tied him around his legs. Fido used the ball on his tail to hit him. When he was down, bolts of lightning shot him, the ball must had stored energy. Olive came up and looked down at the wounded dot.

Megatron: What are you waiting for? Kill me?

Olive: killing you is too easy for you. You're going back to Cybertron.

She place the cuff on him, and used her powers to knocked him out and lifted him in the air. She walked up towards the others. Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Prowl were now healed and they saw everything.

Optimus: Good work girls.

Sari: Now what?

Optimus: Simple. Are you girls ready to see your home?

The girls look at each other with wide eyes.

Olive: Yes.

They walked towards the ship, ready for a long ride home.

The end…for now…


End file.
